


Hanging in the Balance

by bookishbishiswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bellarke, Bellarke Fantasy, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, I read a lot of Cassie Clare so forgive the inspiration, M/M, Prologue, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishbishiswriting/pseuds/bookishbishiswriting
Summary: At Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts, the world's most talented Dark and Light Magic Wielders convene to perfect their craft. On the first day of classes each year, Dark Wielders allow their power to choose their destined Light magic partner. Clarke Kane, top of her class and Dark Magic savant, arrives at Hidden Ivy fully expecting to meet her Light counterpart and achieve necessary balance- all this is quickly thrown out the window, of course, in the face of classic Blake sibling drama, painful slow burn romance, Raven Reyes wit, and WELLS JAHA. I hope you enjoy ;)





	1. Chapter 1

#  Prologue

The Kane Household 

Portland, Maine

3:19AM

#### It was much too late for Clarke to be awake. She’d been staring at the ceiling for hours, counting the cracks in the stucco over and over while she waited for sleep to come. Now and then she would close her eyes and focus on deep breathing- inhale, pause, exhale, pause, inhale... but then, just as she began to drift off, her thoughts would return to the coming morning and she would jolt awake. No matter how tired she was, she never slept well the night before an exam- especially when said exam was a culmination of her entire high school career. Finally breathing a sigh of defeat, she climbed out of bed and crossed her room; light from the kitchen filtered down the hall and through the crack in her door, accompanied by the low timbre of her father’s voice. _Odd that he’s awake_. Clarke opened the door further, straining to hear what he was saying.

#### “She’s going to be fine, Abby.” _Mom’s awake too? Definitely weird._

#### “How can you say that? You don’t know that.”

#### “I do know that.”

#### “Kane-”

#### “Let me finish,” Kane interrupted. “I know that because I know my daughter. Clarke is brilliant and level headed- not to mention she has us.”

#### “She has us now, but what about tomorrow when she aces her final exams and earns a full ride to Hidden Ivy?” Abby’s voice had taken on a slightly hysterical edge. “That place is thousands of miles from here, and I know what kind of temptations can befall a person there-”

#### “Abby,” Kane interjected gently. “Listen to me- Clarke sitting here stewing in her own Dark Magic would be dangerous. She needs to go to school, needs to find her Light counterpart. She needs balance, and you and I both know we can’t give her that.” Clarke leaned against the doorframe, heart pounding.

#### “If what we’ve been told is true, I don’t know if finding her Light counterpart will make a difference.” Abby’s voice caught. _If what’s true?_

#### “And you’re prepared to keep Clarke from her future, from her dreams, all because of a story?”

#### “Of course I don’t want to, but if it keeps her safe…” For a fleeting moment, Clarke debated storming down the hall to confront her mother. _How fucking dare-_

#### “All you’ve ever tried to do is give Clarke a normal life. Keeping her here would undo everything you’ve worked for, everything _she’s_ worked for.”

#### “I’ve met with her teachers. Every single one of them said she’s the most gifted Dark Wielder they’ve ever seen. The _most gifted_ , Kane.”

#### “So she’s gifted- so were you! Like mother, like daughter.” Abby let out an exasperated breath. “And like I said, for all we know, that prophecy is FICTIONAL, Abby. The risks of leaving a Dark Wielder unbalanced are FACTUAL. She needs to go to Hidden Ivy.” There was a brief pause in their conversation, followed by sniffling. _Oh my god is Mom crying?_ “It’s alright, shh,” Kane soothed. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

#### “I wish I could believe-” Abby choked. “I’m just.. I’m terrified. Terrified that if we let her go, the next time we see her she’ll be unrecognizable.”


	2. The Princess and the Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives at Hidden Ivy and makes a new... friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying so far!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below :)
> 
> PS PLEASE let me know if you guys get confused at all.

Chapter 1: The Princess and the Douchebag

 

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts  

Canton, NY

4:15 PM

  
  


“Clarke, honey, we’re here.” Clarke started awake at the sound of her mother’s voice. Flinching at the sunlight streaming through the car window, she peeled her cheek from the glass and sat up.

“That was fast,” she replied groggily.

“Eight hours goes by quickly when you’re asleep,” Abby said with a chuckle, turning in her seat to face Clarke. “Well, are you excited?”

“Ask me that again when I’ve had a second to process that I’m awake, Mom.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“ _You_ can stay in the car all day if you want, but _I’m_ going to take a look around.” With that, Abby flung open the door and climbed out of the driver’s seat into the sunshine. “Wow, this place hasn’t changed a bit.” Winking at Clarke, Abby shut the door and strode off. _Odd that all of a sudden she’s pretending like she’s comfortable leaving me here._ For weeks, Abby had been dropping comments such as “it would be okay if you wanted to defer acceptance for a year” or “I hear the Johnson’s son took three years off after high school to do some travelling, is that something you’d be interested in?” Clarke had done her best to ignore her mother, but there was one thing she just couldn’t seem to get out of her head: “I’m terrified… terrified that if we let her go, the next time we see her she’ll be unrecognizable.” _Stop it. Mom is just paranoid- quit looking for stuff to stress about. You’ve worked your whole life for this, ENJOY it._ Exhaling the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, Clarke reached across the seat for her cellphone. Two missed calls from Wells. For just a moment, she contemplated calling him back; after all, he’d know exactly what to say to put her mind at ease. But with everything her boyfriend had been through recently, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to dial him. Instead, she shoved her phone back in her jeans’ pocket and reached for the rearview mirror. _I’m sure I look like a fucking trainwreck right now._ Sure enough, there was mascara smeared across her left eyelid and her blonde hair had reached bird’s nest status. Groaning, Clarke tugged her locks into a messy bun at the top of her head, wiped the mascara from her eyes altogether, and pinched her cheeks for some color. “Guess that’s as good as it’s gonna get,” she said to her reflection. Trying to muster up some of the excitement she’d felt when getting in the car earlier that morning, Clarke grabbed her purse, threw open the door, and stepped out onto the pavement.

 

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts was a thousand times more incredible than Clarke could ever have imagined- in fact, no photo or brochure could have prepared her for the real thing either. It was... regal. Or at least, that was the only word that came to mind as Clarke took in the massive stone castle looming over her. She itched for her sketchbook and pencils, though she knew she’d never be able to perfectly capture the turrets slicing the sky or the rich emerald green of the ivy on paper. _I live here?_ Clarke was so in awe of her new home that she never saw the soccer ball coming. One minute she was straining her neck to see where stone met sky, and the next she was sprawled out on her back in the grass, head throbbing. Dazed, she reached to touch her temple. “What the-?”

“Are you okay?” a deep, husky voice called out. Clarke tried to lift her head to see who it belonged to, but a wave of dizziness knocked her back. “Hey, are you okay?” ‘husky voice’ repeated, closer this time. A moment later, Clarke felt a large hand grip her shoulder. “Hold up a finger or blink or something if you can hear me.” _Oh I’ll hold up a finger alright._ Eyes still closed, Clarke flipped her perpetrator the bird. “Well, at least we know the snarky part of your consciousness is still intact,” he muttered. Clarke smirked, momentarily distracted from the pain in her skull. “But really, how’s your head?” Though he sounded concerned, Clarke was certain she detected a trace of amusement in his tone.

“Fantastic,” she snapped. He chuckled. _What a dick._ Steeling herself against the inevitable rush of vertigo that would accompany opening her eyes, Clarke blinked blearily up at the man hovering over her. Slowly, he came into focus. If she wasn’t at risk of passing out, Clarke would have rolled her eyes. _Of course he’s hot._ Sharp jaw, dark curls, broad shoulders- he looked like he’d just walked off the cover of one of those trashy romance novels you can buy at Walmart. “You can back up now. I’m _fine_ .” He hesitated, warm, gold flecked eyes holding her’s. “Really, I’m fine.” Clarke was genuinely concerned she was going to throw up- something she’d rather die than do in front of _him_.

“No, you’re not. I’m taking you to the clinic.”

“Can’t you just ask me to say the alphabet backwards or count how many fingers you’re holding up or something and call it a day?” He stared at her for a moment before hooking his right arm under her knees and his left behind her shoulders. “I- put me down!” Clarke protested as he lifted her against his chest.

“Not a chance, Princess.”

“My name is Clarke.”

“I think Princess suits you, all things considered.” Clarke looked up to find him smirking down at her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek.

“And I think Douchebag suits you, all things considered.”

“Can’t argue with you there- I did kick a soccer ball into your head.” Clarke lifted a hand to gingerly touch her throbbing temple.

“Planning on apologizing for that anytime soon?”

“I’m sorry for kicking a soccer ball into your head.” Though his tone was serious, his eyes danced.

“Gee, thanks.” She felt his arms tighten around her as he shrugged in response. “Okay, so as fun as this has been.. can you please put me down?” He shook his head.

“Not until you’ve been checked for a concussion. Can’t have you passing out on the stairs and falling to your death- wouldn’t wanna leave your Dark Wielder without a partner now, would you?” Clarke balked at him. It wasn’t the first time another wielder had assumed she possessed Light Magic, sure, but he’d known her for all of five minutes.

“And how do you know I’m a Light Wielder?” He laughed.

“Because I do, Princess. It’s written all over your face.”

“You can’t tell I’m a Light Wielder just by looking at me,” Clarke scoffed.

“Yes, I can,” he replied. Clarke was momentarily distracted from crafting a clever retort as they finally burst through the massive front oak double doors of the admissions building and into a stunning foyer. It was crafted entirely of white marble save for the ceilings, which were plaster covered and adorned with suns and moons intricate enough to have been painted by Michelangelo himself. Clarke was overwhelmed, not just by the sheer size of the place, but by the amount of eyes that turned toward her as they entered. Students and their parents lined the hall, surrounded by luggage and RA’s and tables covered with paperwork.

“Okay now you _really_ need to put me down,” Clarke struggled in his arms, but his grip on her didn’t falter. Turning left, he carried her down a long hall that lead them away from the curious stares.

“And we’re here,” he announced as they rounded the corner and pushed through the first of several glass paneled doors.

“Hi Bellamy,” chirped the petite blonde woman seated behind the large, sterile looking reception desk.  

“Bellamy?” Clarke muttered as he set her gently down on the couch in the waiting area. Bellamy just smiled in acknowledgment.

“Gina,” he began, eyes still intent on Clarke. “This is Clarke. I think she might have a concussion- can you get one of the nurses to take a look at her?” Gina appraised Clarke and then nodded.

“Yeah, she does look a little pale.”

“I mean Bellamy did just kick a soccer ball into my head,” Clarke snapped, taking her head in her hands as another jolt of pain pierced her skull.

“I’ll call the nurse,” Gina replied, seemingly unphased by Clarke’s irritable tone. Bellamy took a seat beside Clarke, placing a hand on her back.

“Do you need a bucket?” If she was being entirely honest, a bucket probably wouldn’t be a bad idea- the nausea had returned with the throbbing pain, and she was afraid if she opened her eyes again she really would puke.

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

“I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re okay.”

“Clarke, Nurse Wellington will see you now,” Gina interjected before Clarke could respond.

“Clarke, let me-”

“Oh cut the chivalry, PLEASE.” Shrugging off Bellamy’s hand, Clarke struggled to her feet. _Don’t puke, don’t puke._ Bellamy sighed, even as he stepped back to give her space. She made it two shaky steps forward before her vertigo overtook her and her vision went black, sending her hurtling towards the carpet.


	3. The Blake’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke moves into her new room at Hidden Ivy and gets to know her new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! We’ll call it the calm before the storm. Next chapter is gonna be a wild one, complete with the mysterious ‘quad experience’ and a party in a church. But for now, enjoy Clarke making friends. 
> 
> Please comment and check in again for more. I will be posting Monday’s but may post more frequently if I’m feeling motivated. Also, go check out Malliday’s writing if you haven’t already- she’s doing a Rom Com Bellarke series that y’all should not miss. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!

Nurse’s Office 

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts 

Canton, NY 

5:18PM

 

Clarke was warm- luxuriously warm, as if she was laying on a beach soaking up the sun. She kept her eyes closed as she stretched languidly, sighing. 

“Welcome back, Clarke.”  _ Huh?  _ Clarke opened her eyes slowly, letting them drift to focus on the kind eyed nurse seated beside her. 

“Did I pass out?” She propped herself up onto her elbows, the paper covering her hospital bed crinkling when she moved. 

“I’m afraid so- you had a pretty serious concussion.” 

“ _ Had _ ?”

“Yes,  _ had _ . I took care of it for you, honey.” 

“You’re a Light Wielder.” It wasn’t a question. Though Clarke had never seen a Light Wielder in action before- no apprenticed Dark Wielders were permitted to see Light Magic until University, just as no apprenticed Light Wielders were permitted to see Dark Magic until University- she was well aware of Light Magic’s healing powers. 

“Yes,” the nurse responded gently. Clarke just stared back at her expectantly. With a sigh, the nurse held a hand out and spread her fingers. Less than a second later, warm light appeared at her fingertips. Clarke gasped. She couldn’t believe she was actually witnessing Light Magic. 

“Wow,” Clarke breathed. “It’s beautiful.” The nurse smiled. 

“You first year Dark Wielders always get a kick out of that. Now, how do you feel?” 

“I feel great- my head doesn’t hurt at all.” Clarke reached to touch the spot on her head where she’d been hit, but no bump had developed. She felt perfectly normal. 

“Good, then let’s not keep your mother waiting any longer.” Clarke groaned internally- if her mom already had qualms about her being at school, this 1000% wasn’t going to help. 

“Is Bellamy still out there?” Clarke asked as she slid off the hospital bed. 

“I sent the Blake boy on his way.”  _ Bellamy Blake.  _ The nurse got to her feet and opened the exam room door, gesturing with her chin for Clarke to exit. “Exit is just through the doors to the left- come back if you feel any more dizziness or pain, okay?” Clarke smiled her thanks and headed through the doors to the waiting room. 

*********************************************

After several minutes of arguing with her mother about the fact that she was FINE, Clarke followed Abby back down the hallway to freshman check-in. The line was noticeably shorter than when she and Bellamy had passed through earlier, so signing in and gathering her keys, schedule, etc. took less than fifteen minutes. 

“How about I grab the bags from the car and you go introduce yourself to your roommates?” Abby suggested as Clarke thanked the on-duty RA for her assistance and tucked her information pamphlet under her arm. 

“I’m  _ fine, _ Mom- I can help carry a couple bags.” Abby tilted her head, soft eyes searching Clarke’s face. Several strands of silver-brown hair had escaped from behind her ear, and there were faint circles beneath her eyes. For the first time in her eighteen years of life, Clarke thought her mother looked tired. 

“I know, but wouldn’t it be nice for you to have some time to get to know your new classmates without me hovering over you?” Clarke sighed. 

“Fine,” she conceded. She was tired too- tired of arguing, that is. “Which way’s my room?” With a smile, Abby gestured towards the hallway to the right. 

“Your room is right next door to where I lived my freshman year- just take that hallway, turn left, and it should be the first door on your right.” 

“Great. See you in a bit, I guess.” Abby gave Clarke’s shoulder a brief squeeze before heading back out into the sunshine. Clarke did as her mother had instructed and took the hallway on the right, turned left, and stopped in front of the first door on the right. Room 115. Taking a deep breath, she inserted her key in the lock, turned the knob, and pushed open the door.  

“Clarke Kane?” Someone called out before Clarke even had the door fully open. 

“She’s here?!” Another voice echoed excitedly. Clarke yanked her keys from the doorknob and turned to find herself face to face with two of the prettiest girls she’d ever laid eyes on. One was a petite but muscular brunette with intense blue eyes and a friendly smile; the other was also a brunette, though she was tanned and tall and  _ definitely _ more curious than friendly. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Clarke said by way of greeting. 

“Hi!” The small brunette chirped, rushing forward to give Clarke a hug. “Raven and I were just wondering when you’d arrive!” The girl released Clarke and took a step back to offer her a hand. Clarke shook it, smiling tentatively. “I’m Octavia Blake.”  _ Blake?  _ The other girl, presumably Raven, gave Clarke a little wave. 

“Raven Reyes. Nice to meet you.” 

“Did you say your last name was Blake?” Clarke asked as she turned slowly, taking in the room. The three of them were living in a suite, which consisted of a room for each of them and a large living space to share. Someone had already filled the room with a massive leather couch, fluffy white rug, and giant flatscreen TV. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You don’t happen to have any siblings, do you?” Raven snorted. 

“Just one- an older brother, who I’m guessing you’ve already met?” 

“I think so.” 

“Damn, Bellamy really doesn’t waste any time,” Raven commented with a smirk. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked as Octavia shot Raven a dirty look. 

“She means my brother’s a ho.” 

“He is. And a predictable ho, at that.” Raven turned her gaze to Clarke. “The man definitely has a type.” 

“We didn’t hook up, if that’s what you’re implying. Actually, he kicked a soccer ball into my head and gave me a concussion.” Raven burst out laughing. 

“That’s a new one.”

“What?” 

“Nothing, he just usually goes for more run of the mill pick up lines, that’s all.” 

“He didn’t hit on me, he gave me a CONCUSSION.” 

“Well I doubt  _ that  _ part was intentional.” Raven’s nose crinkled with amusement. Octavia sighed. 

“Okay, can we  _ please  _ stop talking about my brothers extracurriculars now? Clarke, want us to help you bring in your stuff?” Clarke shook her head, perching on the arm of the couch. 

“No, but thanks. My mom insisted on doing that herself.” There was a long pause in the conversation as the three girls surveyed each other. 

“So, Light Wielder then?” Raven broke the silence, focusing her eyes on Clarke. 

“That seems to be a popular assumption today. No, actually, I’m a Dark Wielder.” Raven raised her eyebrows, and even Octavia looked surprised. 

“Interesting. Me too.” Raven offered Clarke a brilliant smile. “Looks like you’re outnumbered, Octavia.” Octavia just shrugged. 

“Fine by me- I’ve been dying to see some Dark Magic anyway so this is perfect.”  _ If Octavia’s a Light Wielder, then that means Bellamy’s a Light Wielder. Figures.  _

“Well you’ll see plenty of that at The Pairing tomorrow.”  _ The Pairing.  _ Amidst all the chaos of moving in, Clarke had almost completely forgotten. On the first day of every new school year, each freshman Dark Wielder at Hidden Ivy would let their magic seek out their Light Wielder counterpart. It was one of if not  _ the  _ most important day of a Wielder’s life. “Are you nervous you won’t get paired?” Raven asked Octavia. 

“I mean not really- can’t be worse off than my brother.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. She was struggling to process the fact that Bellamy was a Light Wielder, let alone that he was an  _ unpaired _ Light Wielder- it made sense, of course, given that he’d appeared to be so much older than her, but it was still a lot to process. Light Wielder’s sometimes went years without encountering their Dark Wielder- in fact, some remained at Hidden Ivy for the greater part of their 20’s until a freshman Dark Wielder’s magic finally sought them out. “Thank  _ God  _ blood only determines whether you are Light or Dark, not whether you’ll have to sit around and wait for your pair.” 

“I’m sure someone will pair with you tomorrow. Who knows, maybe it’ll be me or Clarke.” Octavia smiled. 

“Maybe! Meanwhile, we have a lot to look forward to tonight!” Octavia twirled once and then collapsed backwards onto the couch. 

“We do?” Clarke asked. 

“Duh… the quad experience is tonight.”

“The quad experience?” Raven and Octavia both stared open mouthed at her. “ _ What _ ?” 

“Wow, I can’t believe no one told you about the fucking quad experience,” Raven replied, jaw still hanging. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked impatiently. 

“The upperclassmen… welcome?” Octavia giggled. “Right, I dunno if  _ welcome _ is the right word, but basically it’s the first of many events to initiate us into Hidden Ivy. Tonight’s gonna be crazy- you’ll see.” 

“So it’s like a party…” Clarke had only been to a party or two in her life, and neither had been the best experience. “Are we supposed to dress up?” 

“Of course, that’s half the fun!” Octavia replied, hopping up from the couch and bouncing across the room to her bedroom door.  _ Speak for yourself.  _

“Maybe for you,” Raven echoed Clarke’s thoughts aloud, rolling her eyes dramatically. Clarke giggled. Her and Raven were  _ definitely  _ going to get along. 

“Fine, wear sweatpants to the biggest party of the year, I won’t judge,” Octavia snapped back, disappearing into her room. 

“Do we really have to dress up?” Raven laughed. 

“If only you understood the irony of that question. And yeah, I don’t think Octavia’s gonna let us out the door in anything less than heels, despite what she says.” Clarke sighed. “Oh don’t worry, we’re gonna have a great time. I’ve never heard an upperclassman complain about the quad experience- if anything, they all say it’s the best night of their entire time here.” A knock sounded at the front door. 

“Clarke?” A muffled voice called out from the other side. 

“Sounds like your mom’s here with the bags- c’mon, let’s help her now and worry about fashion later.” 


	4. The Quad Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia, and Raven make some new friends and endure the infamous “Quad Experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys!!  
> I had to split the next chapter into two for length related reasons, so expect another post sometime this week!!  
> Also, just a fun fact- the Quad Experience is actually a tradition at the university I graduated from. It’s as weird and wild as it sounds :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Bellarke content coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading :)

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts 

Canton, NY

7:00 PM 

“You’re _sure_ there’s nothing else you need me to go pick up for you? WalMart isn’t that out of the way, and-“

“ _Mom,”_ Clarke interrupted, placing a hand on Abby’s arm. They were standing in the hallway just outside Clarke’s suite, and Clarke was afraid that if Abby lingered any longer they’d both start crying. The last thing she needed was one of her new hall-mates witnessing her sob.

“I’m sorry, honey. I know you’re ready for me to leave, and I swear I will.” She placed her hands on either side of Clarke’s face. “But first, I want you to promise me something.” Tears welled in her dark eyes as she held Clarke’s gaze. “Promise me that you’ll take everything you learn and experience here with a grain of salt. Your teachers and peers aren’t the be-all end-all. Trust _yourself_ first.” Clarke nodded, blinking away her own tears as she embraced her mother.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, baby.” Abby gave Clarke one final squeeze and stepped back. “Call me once you’ve had some time to settle in, okay?” Clarke nodded. Abby offered her a small smile. “See you soon.”

Clarke didn’t watch her go- instead, she ducked back into her suite and shut the door (and all thoughts of her mother) behind her.

“Did your mom leave?” Raven asked, glancing up from the Rubik’s cube she was fiddling with. Octavia poked her head out of her bedroom.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, plopping down on the sofa beside Raven. From where she sat, she could see directly into her messy, box filled room, but she didn’t move to unpack anything; she was _way_ too exhausted.

“My mom didn’t even get out of the car when she dropped me off- you’re lucky,” Raven muttered. Clarke shifted uncomfortably, toying with the hem of her shirt.

“Whooose ready to partyyy?” Octavia sang as she skipped into the living room. She halted in front of Clarke and Raven and placed a hand on her hip. “Oh my god, you guys, it’s our first night of college! Cheer UP!” Raven and Clarke shared a glance. “Alright, that’s it- time for shots.” Octavia turned on her heel and disappeared into her room, reappearing a minute later with three shot glasses and a fifth of Smirnoff in hand. “I was gonna save this for later, but it seems like we could use it now.” Taking a seat on the couch between Raven and Clarke, Octavia proceeded to pour a full shot for each of them. She handed the first to Raven, the second to Clarke, and then held up her own. “Cheers ladies! To an unforgettable night, Pairing, and first year!” Raven rolled her eyes as she clinked her glass to Octavia’s. Octavia turned to stare at Clarke expectantly.

“Alright,” Clarke said with a sigh, tapping her glass to the other’s and then tossing back the shot. It burned like hell going down, but left a warm, pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Octavia gave Clarke a conspiratorial smile as she swallowed hers, and Raven offered yet another eye roll as she followed suit.

“Yay!” Octavia clapped her hands together. “Now, do we know what we’re wearing tonight, or am I gonna have to pick something out for each of you?”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Clarke stood in front of the full length mirror in Octavia’s bedroom. Somehow the girl had managed to unpack and decorate her entire room in less than a day; this was no small feat, considering the amount of stuff she’d brought with her. Clarke had never seen so much clothing. And of course, as soon as Octavia caught Clarke eyeing her closet, she’d immediately taken on the role of personal stylist. This was how Clarke found herself in front of her new friend’s mirror, trying on one of her dresses. She had to admit, Octavia had a good eye. The dress was red, skin tight, and backless, with a bodice neckline and straps that criss-crossed over her chest. It was definitely more ostentatious than anything Clarke would typically wear, but she couldn’t help but admire herself in it.

“You look hot,” Raven remarked from the doorway, giving Clarke a once over.

“Seriously hot,” Octavia echoed. “Fifty bucks says you totally hook up with a Light Wielder tonight.” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“That’s not really on my agenda...”

“For real? Cause hooking up with a Dark Wielder is def on mine.” Octavia giggled. “I mean, there’s like no risk involved.” Clarke contemplated that for a moment- Octavia did have a point. Light Wielder and Dark Wielder hookups were common and frequently encouraged, for the sole reason that women could not be impregnated by someone with the opposite variety of magic. It was why almost all married couples were the same type of Wielder. _And_ it was why children and their parents all shared the same type of magic. That being said, there was _one_ stipulation to Light/Dark hookups- your Pair was off limits. A mixture of tradition and legend dictated that rule, and it was one that was strictly enforced.

“I honestly hadn’t thought about it much, but I guess you have a point.”

“Wait, pause.” Octavia lifted a hand. “Neither if you are dating anyone, right?” Clarke sighed internally- she’d figured this topic of conversation would come up at some point.

“Nope,” said Raven.

“Well...” Clarke trailed off. At that, Raven crossed the room and flung herself onto Octavia’s bed.

“Spill,” she ordered, propping herself up onto her elbows. Octavia set her makeup down and turned in her chair to face Clarke, expression expectant. Clarke sighed.

“I had a boyfriend back home- we were together for almost three years. We’d always planned to go away to school together, but by senior year his power still wasn’t..” She trailed off.

“So his exam results were shit.” Raven finished Clarke’s thought. Clarke nodded. A person’s performance on their final high school exam determined where they went to school. The better you did, the more powerful you were- and the more powerful you were, the more powerful your Pair would be. Hence why all the most skilled Wielders went to Hidden Ivy- they’d never find their Pair at a lesser school.

“His school is on the other side of the country, so I broke up with him before I left. I didn’t want either of us to feel limited by the other, if that makes sense?” Octavia got up from her vanity and walked to stand behind Clarke, placing her hands on her shoulders. Clarke tilted her head, examining the two of them in the mirror. Now that she was really looking, Clarke could see Octavia’s resemblance to Bellamy. They both had dark hair and angular jawlines, sure, but there was something else.. some quality they shared that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I think,” Octavia began, releasing her shoulders to untangle the elastic from Clarke’s hair. “That _definitely_ makes sense. And I think that you were right to want a fresh start.” She fiddled with Clarke’s hair, combing through the snarls in her blonde curls with her fingers.

“I agree with Octavia. Plus, if you’re meant to be together someday, then you will be.” Clarke shrugged.

“I mean, I’m not exactly upset about it anymore. I just don’t really know how to go about being… single? It’s been a really long time.”

“ _That_ we can help you with.” Octavia grinned. “Speaking of which- you should leave your hair down. I’ll just curl a couple of the pieces in the back and you should be good to go.” Octavia paused to turn and survey Raven. “Hey what time is it?”

“I dunno, like 7:30?” Raven unlocked her phone. “Yup, I was right.”

“Quad experience starts at 9, but let’s be ready to head over at 8:30 so we can get a good spot.”

Raven sighed. “Guess I should start getting ready then- see you bitches in a bit.”

 

Clarke was, unsurprisingly, the only one ready to go on time. She perched on the arm of the couch and pulled out her phone, checking her makeup one last time in the camera. She’d taken Octavia’s advice and left her hair down, letting it fall in wild curls over her shoulders. Against Octavia advice, however, she’d kept her eye makeup simple, opting instead for a bold red lip.

“What do you think?” Raven called from her room, appearing a moment later and striking a pose. Her long brown hair hung loose and wavy down her back, and she was clad in a one-shoulder black mini dress and a pair of strappy silver heels.  

“You look amazing.”

“Thanks, babe! Oh resident fashion expert, I want your opinion,” Raven sang, skipping to Octavia’s closed door and knocking.

“I’m _coming_!” Raven rolled her eyes.

“She’s def the high maintenance one out of the three of us.” Clarke giggled.

Taking a seat beside Clarke on the couch, Raven turned to appraise her. “Nervous?”

“A little bit.”

“It’s gonna be a fucking blast, I promise.”

“It’s not really tonight I’m worried about- I’m mostly just trying not to think about tomorrow.”

“One thing at a time, right?” Raven nudged her arm. “Speaking of which- Octavia, hurry your ass up!”

“Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch, Reyes, I’m right here.” Octavia sauntered into the living room, stilettos clicking across the hardwood as she came to a halt by the coffee table.

“Hello, BOMBSHELL,” Raven whooped, clapping her hands together. Clad in a blue dress (which somehow matched the exact color of her eyes), dark eye makeup, and a slick ponytail, Octavia was _intimidatingly_ gorgeous.

“ _Love_ the dress,” Clarke marveled.

“We ready to go?” Raven asked, getting to her feet and offering Clarke a hand.

“Wait,” Octavia said. “One more shot.” Grabbing the fifth of vodka, she once again poured three full shots. The girls tossed them back quickly, cheering as they slammed their glasses onto the coffee table.

“Let’s goooo!” Raven hollered as she flung open the door. Linking elbows, the three girls joined the throng of students headed towards the quad. Clarke had been worried she was overdressed, but as she looked around at her new peers she could see that everyone else was similarly attired.

“Hey, Octavia!” A tall, skinny brown haired boy wearing a suit that was at least two size too big fell into step beside them.

“Jasper, hi!” Octavia’s left arm remained laced through Clarke’s as she wrapped her right around Jasper, squeezing. “Jasper, meet my roommates- Clarke Kane and Raven Reyes.” Jasper offered them both a warm smile. “Jasper and I have known each other forever,” Octavia added. Jasper nodded.

“She’s not kidding- you should’ve seen her during her goth phase.” Clarke and Raven burst out laughing as Octavia elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t have to wear headgear during the day!”

“Touché,” Jasper replied with a smirk. “Hey, have you guys met my roommate?” Jasper jerked his chin toward the handsome Asian boy walking just behind them.

“Monty,” the boy replied with a little wave. Clarke offered him a friendly smile- he was _clearly_ very shy.

“So, are you guys Light Wielders like Octavia?” Raven and Clarke both shook their heads. “Dark Wielders? Nice, me too!” Jasper gave them each a high five. “Monty’s a Light Wielder,” he added. “But I don’t hold it against him.” Octavia and Monty both rolled her eyes.

They passed through the foyer and exited the front doors. Outside, students had begun to line the walkway bordering the front lawns, chattering excitedly as several upperclassman passed out little white candles. Clarke inhaled the fresh late summer air, tilting her head back to stare up at the velvet, star encrusted night sky. “Over here.” Octavia dragged Clarke and Raven down the path to an open space beside a gaggle of freshman girls; Jasper and Monty followed suit.

“What are the candles for?” Clarke asked as one of the upperclassmen approached them carrying a box filled to the brim with candles. Raven shrugged.

“I dunno, I think it has something to do with balance- a Light in the Dark, you know?” Clarke unhooked her arms from her friends’ and accepted her candle. Across the field, one of the upperclassmen, obviously a Light Wielder, had begun to use her magic to light the candles. Slowly, the circle of students began to glow, forming a ring of warm fire beneath the clear night sky. Clarke smiled to herself as she tipped her wick to Raven’s, watching as it caught flame.

“Welcome, everyone.” A clear female voice cut through the chatter. Clarke strained her eyes to see who had spoken; they found purchase on a tall black woman dressed in golden robes. The woman emerged from the opposite side of the circle, crossing the grass to stand at the very center. She turned a full 360 degrees, taking in every single face in the crowd. “We are so grateful that you are here with us at Hidden Ivy, both on this night and for the foreseeable future.” She produced her own candle, lighting it easily with the tip of her finger. “I am Indra Trikru, Headmistress here at the College of the Forbidden Arts. I will be your leader, your mentor, and perhaps your enemy while you are a student with us.” Nervous laughter echoed in response. “On the first night of this new year, I thought it important to focus on tradition. Tradition, on the surface, may sometimes seem more habitual than meaningful. For example, I’m guessing many of you are currently wondering the significance of holding a dollar store candle and standing in a circle.” Clarke laughed, despite herself. “I understand having questions, of course. But tonight I want to remind you that it isn’t the tradition itself that is significant- it’s the societal continuity it represents. Through tradition, we remain connected to our ancestors, and actively remember past mistakes and successes. Through tradition, we remember that _‘oso gonplei nou ste odon_ .’ ‘Our fight isn’t over.’ Like our ancestors, we must work hard to maintain balance, because it is the key to our survival.” Headmistress Trikru paused, eyes drifting from face to face. “And so, tonight we recognize the importance of that balance by lighting candles in the darkness.” Headmistress Trikru lifted her candle toward the heavens. “ _Oso throu daun ogeda._ Tonight, ‘we fight together.’” The students followed suit, tipping their candles to the sky.

“Damn, I really need to brush up on my Trigedasleng,” Raven muttered. Clarke silently agreed- there hadn’t been much emphasis placed on the ancient Wielder language in high school, but it seemed that there would be at Hidden Ivy.

Headmistress Trikru brandished her candle for another brief moment, then blew it out. One by one, the lights around the circle winked out, and darkness settled.

“What now?” Clarke asked, turning to Raven. Raven just smirked.

“You’ll see.” As if on queue, a chorus of shouts echoed from somewhere in the distance. The raucous cheering became louder and louder as it presumably drew closer, and Clarke squinted across the lawn, trying to make out _something._

“Here we go,” Octavia giggled as a massive throng of people burst into the center of the circle. There had to be at least a hundred of them, shouting and running and jumping up and down.

“What the-?” Clarke began as a smaller group broke off from the crowd and began to run along the edge of the circle of students. Suddenly her jaw dropped- “Oh my god, are they..?”

“Naked?” Octavia finished, grinning at Clarke. “Speaking of traditions, I can’t believe no one ever told you about this one.” Before Clarke could reply, the girls were thrown backwards as the crowd headed directly for them. Clarke could see each person more clearly now (unfortunately), and found that she recognized many of their faces. _Upperclassmen._ They were all either completely naked or wearing just underwear, carrying bottles of liquor and cans of beer as they ran. One guy had the school flag wrapped around his waist like a skirt. Raven burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, is that _Bellamy?”_ Sure enough, the man wearing the flag was none other than Bellamy Blake. Even in the dark, it was impossible not to recognize those shiny curls and broad, muscular shoulders. Clarke barely had time to register the fact that he was basically NAKED before he was right beside her, winking as he passed.

“EW!” Octavia covered her eyes.

“I saw that,” Raven muttered in Clarke’s ear.

The naked upperclassmen were gone as quickly as they had arrived, leaving a trail of litter in their wake.

“Are they gone?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, O, you can look now.”

“Thank God.” Octavia uncovered her eyes. “OMG, you guys- I can’t wait to do that next year.”

“You _want_ to do that?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“All the upperclassmen do it- it’d be weird if you didn’t,” Jasper replied, appearing at Octavia’s shoulder with Monty in tow. “So, we headed to the chapel or what?”

“Duh,” Octavia replied.

“The chapel?” Clarke asked.

“What, you thought that was it? The night’s only just begun.”

 


	5. Blood Must Have Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Murphy and Roan, Clarke and the gang party in an abandoned church, and Bellamy and Octavia has some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back y’all :)
> 
> As promised, lots of Bellarke in this chapter- enjoy this while you can, cause shit is about to go DOWN next chapter. Also, there will be a lot more magic next time around. 
> 
> Leave me some comments, I LOVE hearing from you guys :)

The Quad 

Hidden Ivy 

Canton, NY 

11:00 PM

Clarke held tight to Octavia’s hand as they joined the large group of freshmen headed for the trees; Raven, Monty, and Jasper followed close behind.

“Out of the way, freshmeat!” someone shouted. Clarke turned just in time to witness a lean, aggressive looking freshman boy practically mow over Jasper.

“Octavia.” Clarke tugged on the other girl’s hand, urging her to stop. Jasper’s attacker, clearly amused by the whole situation, snickered as he caught sight of the fresh scrapes on Jasper’s shins.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Clarke hissed, walking forward until she stood only a foot or so from the boy.

“I told him to get out of the way,” he replied with a shrug. Several boys (his friends?) had gathered behind him, laughing and high fiving each other at his comeback.

“Apologize,” Clarke ordered. The boy smirked.

“What’re you gonna do, make me?”

“Oh, don’t be a dick- just apologize.” He took a step toward her, expression mocking.

“Make me.” Holding his gaze, Clarke slowly lifted a hand and snapped her fingers together. He barely had enough time to cry out before he was thrown backwards into the gaggle of boys behind him. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Octavia’s jaw hanging; Raven looked impressed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The boy gasped- clearly he’d hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Clarke shrugged.

“I told you to apologize.” Turning on her heel, she resumed her trek toward the trees, gesturing for the others to follow. Monty had already helped Jasper to his feet, and the two of them shot the pack of boys dirty looks before they struck out after Clarke.

Once they were out of earshot, Raven grabbed Clarke’s arm to stop her.

“Dude, what the actual HELL was that?”

“What was what?”

“All you did was snap your fingers, and it threw that guy at least ten feet. Where did you learn to do that?” All eyes were on Clarke.

“I dunno, it’s just a trick I learned a while ago. What’s the big deal?”

“It seemed pretty advanced for a trick,” Jasper offered. “Not that I’m complaining- it’s about time someone knocked the lights out of John Murphy.” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest.

“Look, as insane as that was, how about we table the Murphy/Clarke being the new Harry Potter discussion ‘til tomorrow?” Octavia nodded towards the trees, where the rest of their group had already disappeared. “Once in a lifetime party, remember? Plus, there’ll probably be stuff there to bandage up Jasper’s cuts.”

“Octavia’s right,” Clarke said. “Look, I’ll answer any and all questions about what just happened later- for now, can we keep moving?” Raven, Monty, and Jasper shared several glances. Sighing, Raven nodded.

“Fine, tomorrow. Now Octavia, where the hell is this chapel?”

 

The chapel was tucked away deep in the woods; if Octavia hadn’t known the way, Clarke was sure they would’ve gotten lost. Long abandoned to the Earth, vines roped their way up the church’s crumbling steeple, and moss seeped from between the bricks.

“Everybody ready?” Octavia asked, a smile spreading across her face.

“As ready as you can be without knowing what the hell you’re about to walk into,” Clarke replied. Octavia’s smile only widened further.

“Password is, ‘jus drein, jus down’- got it?”

“Blood must have blood?” Monty translated, eyebrows raised. “That’s a little grim.” Octavia just rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ask me, _I_ didn’t pick the password. Now c’mon guys, let’s _go_!” Turning, she raced up the stairs and disappeared into the entryway above. Linking elbows, Raven and Clarke ascended the steps after her. When they reached the top, however, she was nowhere to be found. “Where’d she go?” Jasper asked, hovering at Clarke’s shoulder.

“She must’ve gone inside already.”

“Should we knock?” Raven asked. Clarke grabbed the door handle and tugged- it didn’t budge.

“Locked,” she muttered. Lifting her hand, she wrapped her knuckles lightly against the peeling wood door. No response. She tried again. Still no response.

“Maybe Octavia went in the back?” Jasper offered. Clarke opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a lock clicking; a moment later, the door creaked open a crack.

“Password?” A light female voice echoed from within. Clarke shared a glance with Raven.

“Uh, ‘jus drein, jus down?’” The door shut in response, and Jasper groaned.

“I knew that password was bullshit-“ suddenly the  door swung open wide, cutting Jasper off mid sentence. A pretty, kind-faced blonde girl hovered just inside, beckoning them forward. Not even bothering to ask any questions, they all filed inside let the door fall shut behind them. For a moment, they were entirely enclosed in darkness; then the blonde girl struck a match, and the entryway was bathed in a warm glow. Heavy bass practically shook the floor beneath them, making it almost impossible to hear the girl as she said, “follow me.”

Like the outside, the inside of the chapel was overgrown with vines and flowers. Several of the benches were caved in, and the pulpit was collapsing in on itself. Clarke gazed around in awe- despite the fact that the building had clearly been abandoned, the stain glass windows had remained largely intact. They depicted the birth and death of Christ in vivid, stunning detail.

“It’s just through here,” the blonde nodded towards the front of the church as they passed among the pews. She climbed up onto the altar and crouched, feeling along the wooden floorboards.

“What are you-“ Raven began, but stopped short as the girl yanked open a door built directly into the floor. Getting to her feet, she stepped back and gestured for them to approach.

“Just take these stairs down and follow the hallway until you reach a set of double doors. Have fun!” She offered them a warm smile and winked at Monty before returning from whence they’d came.

“This party better be fucking incredible,” Raven muttered as she strode forward and lowered herself through the door. “Can one of you idiots shine a light down here?” Clarke had already clicked the flashlight button on her phone, and she held it over Raven as the girl descended into darkness. She let Jasper and Monty go through next, climbing down behind them.

“What is this, a dungeon?” Jasper asked. “Did Octavia really walk around down here all by herself?”

“I dunno, but it is _definitely_ creepier than the fucking catacombs down here,” Raven hissed. “C’mon, let’s find the doors before I have a panic attack.”

It was a relatively short trek down the corridor before they came upon the doors the girl had mentioned- colorful light and music filtered through the cracks beneath them, and the bass had grown so loud it was almost deafening. “Thank fuck,” Raven breathed, not evening taking a moment’s pause before she flung open the doors.

Clarke gasped. She’d been to a parties before, but this? They were most definitely in the basement of the church, but if she didn’t know better she would’ve sworn she was looking in on one of the hottest clubs in NYC. The room was massive, and thought it was windowless, it had high ceilings and a balcony level stretching above them. Disco balls hung from the rafters, and strobe lights flashed across the packed dance floor below. Light and Dark Wielders mingled, colorful drinks in hand, and every now and then, a burst of light magic would illuminate the room, turning everything to gold. Raven made a bee-line for the bar, Monty and Jasper trailing behind. Clarke gestured for them to go on without her- she wanted a minute to take everything in. Slowly, she walked the length of the floor, weaving in and out of couples dancing and kissing and laughing. It was as if she’d entered an alternate reality, one where time and space didn’t exist. Unsettled, Clarke reached for her cellphone, unlocking it to check the time.

10:01PM.

“Late for something?” a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Clarke jumped, whirling to find herself face to face with none other than Bellamy Blake. He was clothed- thank god, she didn’t even want to _think_ about what it would be like trying to hold a conversation with him when he was naked- and smirking.

“What do you want, Bellamy?” Clarke sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re still mad at me for the soccer ball? Clarke, I’m genuinely-“ Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You can stop groveling, I’m over it.” He smiled in relief, and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, gesturing around him.

“Of all this?” He nodded. “I think that Hidden Ivy is extra as hell,” she replied with a laugh.

“You’re not wrong.” They were both silent for a moment, taking everything in. “Hey, did I see you with my sister earlier?”

“Yeah- speaking of which, I think you traumatized her for life.” Bellamy cringed. “She’s my roommate, by the way.” Bellamy reached to run a hand through his dark curls, and Clarke swallowed at the flexing of his bicep as he did so.

“Wow, I don’t know which one of us that’s worse for,” he chuckled.

“Probably you.”

“Blake, there you are!” A muscular, shaggy haired man interrupted, shoving between them and throwing an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders. “Miller and Jackson are going shot for shot right now, you gotta come see!” Bellamy gave the man a light shove.

“Will you chill out, Roan? You almost knocked Clarke over.” Roan’s bleary brown eyes slowly registered Clarke’s presence- he was clearly drunk as fuck- and he smiled, offering her a hand.

“So _you’re_ the girl Bellamy gave a concussion? Nice to meet you!” It was too dark to be certain, but Clarke was almost positive Bellamy was blushing. “Do you like to drink?” Clarke shrugged.

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Great!” Roan put his other arm around Clarke and steered both her and Bellamy across the room. Clarke glanced back over her shoulder, hoping maybe Raven or Jasper or _Octavia_ might come to her rescue, but they were nowhere to be found.

“Roan-“ Bellamy began, but he was cut off by a chorus of joyous shouting as they approached a crowded table. Pushing through the throng, Clarke watched as two men, presumably Jackson and Miller, tossed back shots of dark liquor.

“That’s seven,” someone called out, and Roan let out a whoop.

“No more,” conceded one of the men as he set down his glass, shaking his head. “You win.”

“How ‘bout we call it a tie?” The other said, leaning across the table to kiss his opponent. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two embraced, and Roan yelled out, “oi, get a _room!”_ The two broke apart, laughing as they got up from their seats; one of them paused to flip Roan the bird as he passed.  

“Alright, who’s next?” Roan called out, releasing Clarke and Bellamy and taking a step forward. “Any takers?” No one responded. “Oh c’mon, it’s not a party without a shot contest.”

“I’ll go,” Clarke replied. _What the fuck are you doing, Kane?_ Roan turned to face her, a smile playing at his lips.

“Alright, Clarke, that’s the spirit!” Roan grabbed her elbow and dragged her forward, presenting her to the group. “Everybody, this is Clarke! She’s the one Bellamy decked with a soccer ball earlier today.” Several people laughed, and Bellamy groaned. “Here, have a seat.” Clarke accepted the chair Roan pulled out for her. “Now, who wants to challenge Clarke?” For a moment, no one answered- several of the guys averted their eyes.

“What about you, Blake? Wanna challenge your girl here?” Roan nudged Bellamy with his elbow.

“I don’t think…”

“What, are you afraid a girl will out drink you?” Clarke teased. Bellamy cocked his head, assessing her. After a moment, he nodded.

“Fine. Let’s go, Princess.” A couple people at the table cheered, and Clarke swore she heard someone whisper, “yikes, Rest In Peace, Clarke,” as Bellamy pulled out the chair opposite her’s and took a seat. “What’re you doing?” Bellamy hissed under his breath.

“What am I doing? Well, for starters, crushing you at this drinking game.” Clarke gave him a playful smile, and Roan fist pumped the air excitedly.

“I hope you don’t expect me to let you win.”

“Same goes for you, Douchebag.” Bellamy grinned.  

“Anybody wanna place bets?” Roan interrupted, waving his phone at the crowd. The majority of people shouted out Bellamy’s name, unsurprisingly, but one or two actually bet on Clarke.Tallying everything up, Roan called out, “That’s 150 bucks on Bellamy, and 25 on Clarke.” _People better be ready to pay up._ Setting down his phone, Roan placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “You guys ready?”

“Born ready,” Bellamy replied.

“Oh my god, you are _so_ corny.”

“Okay, time to pour it up.” Roan filled each of their shot glasses with a brown liquor- probably rum or whiskey- and then stepped back. “Let’s see how many these two can toss back before someone caves.” Locking eyes with Bellamy, Clarke tipped the glass to her lips and swallowed. _What the FUCK?_ Whatever the brown stuff was, it most certainly wasn’t rum or whiskey. Clarke had to force herself not to gag. A small smile played at Bellamy’s lips as he set down his glass and lifted a hand to wipe his mouth.

“How was that?”

“Tastes great, actually.”

“One down,” Roan hollered, pouring them each another glass.

The shots got easier after that- the first was always the worst. Two, three, four, five… if she’d been any other eighteen year old girl, she’d probably be dead already. Six, seven, eight… but what Bellamy didn’t know- hell, what nobody else in the room knew- was that Clarke’s body was unusually good at metabolizing alcohol. She’d discovered it one summer, when she and Wells had stolen the liquor from her mother’s cabinet and Clarke had finished half a bottle of Grey Goose by herself, with zero consequences. She didn’t drink often, but when she did…

By shot number nine, it was clear Bellamy wasn’t faring as well as she was- his eyes were a bit glassy, and there was sweat forming at his brow.

“Had enough?” Clarke asked sweetly, even as she silently prayed that he had. She wanted to beat him, sure, but she didn’t want to kill him.

Bellamy glanced at his shot glass, then back up at her. _How?_ his eyes seemed to ask. Finally, he pushed his chair back from the table and held up his hands.

“I concede- Clarke wins.” The people that had bet on Clarke jumped to their feet, cheering, and Clarke felt Roan’s hand clap across her back.

“You just defeated Bellamy Blake, girl. _Nobody_ can out drink Bellamy, not even me.” Clarke bumped her fist to Roan’s, even as her drifted to catch Bellamy’s. He gave her a wink and mouthed “well done.” Getting up from her chair, Clarke pushed her way through the spectators, beckoning for Bellamy to follow her.

“Where’d you learn to drink like that?” he asked, placing a hand on her lower back as he guided her through the crowd.

“I never really learned- I’ve just always been able to, I guess.”

“You’re not even drunk, are you?” They paused at the edge of the dance floor, turning to face each other. Clarke was acutely conscious of how close he was, only a few inches of air hovering between them. She tilted her head back, looking up at him. _God, he’s beautiful._ Her eyes traced the sharpness of his jaw, the smooth curves of his lips. _Stop it, Clarke. His own sister called him a ho._

“I mean, I’m definitely tipsy.” Bellamy laughed, eyes shining.

“You are a constant surprise, Clarke Kane.” He stepped back and held out a hand. “Dance with me?”

“I’m not a very good dancer,” she warned, even as she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the floor.

The music was dated, something she hadn’t heard since middle school. “Can’t be a worse dancer than me,” Bellamy shouted over the music, striking a pose. Clarke tossed her head back, laughing. “Don’t make fun of my moves,” he teased, taking her hand and spinning her. She gasped, twirling until he caught her by the waist and dipped her. Sparks of light burst from the tips of fingers, and Clarke marveled. Lifting her gaze to meet his, she saw the same sparks reflected in his eyes. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear.

“I think your friend is staring at us.” Freezing in place, Clarke turned- sure enough, Raven hovered a few feet away. Catching Clarke’s eye, she beckoned with her hand.

“I see that- hey, can you give me a second?” Untangling herself from his arms, Clarke wove her way through the throng of dancers. “What’s up?”

“I tried to text you, but there’s no fucking service down here. I need your help with Octavia.”

“What about Octavia?” Bellamy had followed Clarke off the dance floor; he hovered just behind her, face lined with worry. Raven sighed.

“Come on,” she ordered, grabbing Clarke’s hand and jerking her chin for Bellamy to follow. She lead them all the way to the door marked ‘Women’s Bathroom.’ “Stay here,” Raven ordered Bellamy, dragging Clarke into the bathroom. “Octavia?” she called, finally stopping in front of the handicapped stall. “Octavia, you alive in there?” Octavia groaned in response. “She’s been projectile vomiting for the past fifteen minutes,” Raven muttered under her breath.

“I can hear you,” Octavia slurred.

“Can you open the door?” Clarke asked gently. A moment later, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Octavia was on her hands and knees, her face pressed against the toilet seat.

“ _Please_ tell me you guys didn’t tell my brother?” Clarke and Raven shared a glance. “Wow, where’s the loyalty?” Octavia flipped them both off as she turned and vomited into the toilet.

“We should really get you back to the dorm,” Raven said, once Octavia finally stopped puking. Octavia shook her head.

“Not a chance- just leave me here to die.” Clarke rolled her eyes- even sprawled out on a bathroom floor with mascara running down her cheeks, Octavia was still cracking jokes. Clarke had to hand it to her- she was one tough bitch.

“Sorry, not a chance,” said Clarke. “Think you can stand up on your own?”

“The last time she tried to stand up on her own she almost missed the toilet.” Octavia shot Raven a dirty look.

“I’ll go get Bellamy.”

“No,” Octavia protested. “Please, Clarke!” Ignoring her, Clarke pushed past a group of girls checking their makeup in the mirror and stuck her head out of the bathroom.

“Bellamy, we need your help.” He nodded, not asking a single question as he followed Clarke into the ladies’ room.

“Hey, what’s he doing in here?” One of the girls at the counter asked as they passed. They both ignored her, halting in front of the handicapped stall.

“Go away, Bell,” Octavia moaned, turning her face into the toilet and refusing to look at her brother. Sighing, Bellamy crouched down beside her.

“Did someone drug you?” His voice was careful, measured. Octavia shook her head minutely. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bellamy said, “C’mon, I’ll help you up.” Octavia obeyed, wrapping her arms around Bellamy’s shoulders as he hauled her to her feet.

“I’m gonna go let Jasper and Monty know she’s okay- will you guys wait for me outside?” Clarke and Bellamy both nodded; giving them a little salute,  Raven scurried off to find the rest of the group. Scooping Octavia up into his arms, Bellamy followed Clarke out the door.

Outside, it had begun to rain. Clarke didn’t bother trying to protect her dress or hair; taking off her heels, she walked barefoot along the top of the staircase and let the rain wash over her. Bellamy, on the other hand, remained in the entryway of the chapel, shielding a sleeping Octavia.

After about five minutes, Raven burst through the doors, groaning when she realized it was raining. “Alright, we good?” Clarke and Bellamy both nodded. “Let’s get moving, then.” It was a muddy and silent trek back to campus. Occasionally, Clarke would glance back at Bellamy, checking for any signs of exhaustion. She found none; he carried Octavia in his arms the entire way without a single complaint. When they were finally back in the warmth of their suite, he set his sister gently on her bed and let Raven and Clarke handle the rest. Once the girls had gotten Octavia in some dry clothes and turned her onto her side, Raven waved goodnight and disappeared into her room.

Bellamy sat on the couch, twirling his phone between his fingers. Clarke surveyed him for a moment- he was soaked, his dark curls dripping onto the carpet beneath him. “Let me get you a towel.” Bellamy shook his head.

“I’m fine, Clarke. Sit, please.” She hesitated, then conceded. Plopping down beside him, she leaned back into the cushions with a sigh of relief. “Here.” Bellamy passed her the blanket slung over the back of the sofa. “You’re shaking.” She took it gratefully- she was _freezing._

“She’ll be fine, you know.” Though he’d feigned indifference to the situation, Clarke had seen the worry in his eyes as he’d carried Octavia back to campus, could see the worry still lining his face.

“I know.” He set his phone on the coffee table and laced and unlaced his fingers, pondering her words. “I just… she’s been my responsibility for so long that sometimes I forget she’s gotta make her own choices, good or bad.”  Clarke sat up a bit.

“Your responsibility?” Bellamy nodded.

“Both our dad’s died young, and our mother… she wasn’t around a whole lot. It’s really just always been me and O.” Clarke’s heart broke at the pained expression on his face. “Anyway, I know she’ll be fine.” Leaning forward, Clarke took one of his hands in hers.

“She has to make mistakes- that’s the only way she’ll learn. All you can do is be the first person there when she’s forced to deal with the repercussions.” Bellamy lifted his eyes to meet hers. For a moment they were both completely still- then lifting his free hand, he traced the length of her cheekbone with his thumb. Clarke closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

“Thank you,” he whispered. She opened her eyes to study his expression.

“For what?” she asked.

“For having my sister’s back, even though you’ve known her for less than twenty-four hours.” Clarke smiled.

“If the roles were reversed, I know she’d have mine.”

“So would I.” Clarke was surprised by the sincerity of that statement. She was suddenly hyper aware of every place they touched- their fingers linked, their knees pressed together. Fighting the urge to grab the collar of his shirt and drag him on top of her, Clarke released his hand and slid off the couch. She couldn’t do this- not now. “Time for me to go to bed.” Bellamy looked startled.

“Clarke, I didn’t-“

“The couch is yours, if you want it.” She passed him the blanket. “Knock on my door if you need anything.” Ignoring the hurt expression on his face, she headed into her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her.


	6. The Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers her Pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Posting Monday’s chapter today since I have friends visiting me until next Wednesday. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! Leave me comments, my favorite thing is hearing what y’all think :)

Hidden Ivy 

Canton, NY 

Clarke’s Room 

9:00 AM 

 

Clarke awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. Slamming her hand down on her alarm clock snooze button- it’s aggressive blaring was _not_ helping the throbbing in her skull- she shifted into a sitting position and reached for her phone. Two missed calls from Wells, and three new text messages from her mother (wishing her luck at The Pairing). Groaning, Clarke threw her phone to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up over her head.  

“Clarke?” There was a knock at her door. _Raven_ . For a moment, Clarke contemplated pretending to be asleep, but then remembered that the other girl had likely heard her alarm go off. “ _Clarke_ ,” Raven called again, rapping her knuckles harder against the door.

“Come in!” Clarke sighed, peeking out from beneath her duvet. The door swung open and Raven appeared, clad in gym clothes and looking unnervingly bright eyed.

“You’re still in bed? Damn, what time did you go to sleep?” Raven took a seat at the end of Clarke’s bed, eyeing her skeptically.

“Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re _implying.”_ Raven held her hands up.

“Hey, I’m not implying anything. But, _really_?” Clarke shook her head, flinching at the pain. Apparently the nurse hadn’t completely healed her from the soccer ball incident.

“It’s not like that at all _._ ” Raven crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. “It’s _not_!”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Probably better off that way, all things considered.”

“How do you know he’s a player?” Clarke asked, sitting up again and crossing her legs.

“Huh?”

“How do you know Bellamy’s a player? He didn’t seem to know who you were, and you and Octavia just met…” Raven shrugged.

“He has a campus wide reputation. Both the Blake’s do. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it before you got here.” Clarke’s thoughts drifted to the openness in Bellamy’s face, the careful way he’d touched her. _He doesn’t seem like the player type at all_. Shaking her head, she pushed all thoughts of Bellamy from her mind.

“Speaking of the Blake’s- have you checked on Octavia?” Clarke glanced at the clock- it was quarter past nine. That gave them almost three hours to get ready for The Pairing. Knowing Octavia, she’d take at least that long.

Raven shook her head. “Nope- wanted to let her sleep it off as long as possible.” Kicking off the covers, Clarke got to her feet.

“I’ll get her- wanna see if you can go grab some eggs or coffee or something? I’m sure she’ll need it.” Raven nodded.

“Will do- you want anything?”

“Coffee, black.”

Once Raven left, Clarke swallowed down a couple aspirin and crossed the hall to Octavia’s room. She glanced at the couch as she passed- it wasn’t like she expected to find Bellamy sleeping there, especially after she’d blown him off. But she couldn’t help but replay the gentle way he’d passed her the blanket, the way he’d touched her cheek. _Stop it, Clarke. You’ve already got one Blake too many to worry about._ Tapping her knuckles lightly against Octavia’s door, Clarke called out, “Octavia, babe, you awake?” She was met only with silence. Turning the knob, Clarke pushed open the door- all the lights were still off, but the blinds were open from the night before, letting in just enough light for Clarke to make out Octavia sprawled across the covers.

“Octavia.” Clarke nudged her friend’s foot. “Time to wake up.” Octavia grumbled and shifted slightly, her leg twitching. “Octavia.” Clarke’s voice rose as she round the bed and shook the girl’s shoulder. Octavia groaned, lifting her hand to shoo Clarke as she turned her head away. “The Pairing is in less than three hours.” Bolting upright, she turned to Clarke, eyes wide.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Octavia flinched at the sound of her own voice, reaching to touch her head. With her hair sticking in several different directions and makeup smeared over her cheeks, she looked altogether comical. “Oh my god… oh my god, last night. Did I-? Did my brother…?” Clarke took a seat on the bed beside her.

“You just drank a little too much, that’s all. Bellamy, Raven and I brought you back here.”

“Dammit, I thought that was a dream! Bellamy saw me like that? I’m so embarrassed.” Octavia covered her face with her pillow.

“He didn’t see anything- you passed out pretty much as soon as he arrived.”

“I can’t believe I got that drunk- I _never_ get that drunk. But I met this super hot guy.. I think his name was Lincoln? Anyway, I was really nervous and I _never_ get really nervous so I just kept drinking to calm myself down and then I couldn’t stop puking. God, I hope he didn’t see me puke.”

“Octavia _breathe_ , you’re rambling.”

“He didn’t see you puke,” Raven replied from the doorway. She had two coffees in hand; one she passed to Octavia, the other to Clarke. “I got to you before you upchucked tequila all over him. And good thing, cause he was SUPER hot.”

“Was my brother pissed?” Clarke shook her head.

“No, just concerned.”

“Thank GOD.”

“Hungover?” Raven asked, plopping down at the foot of the bed.

“My head’s killing me. Speaking of which- Clarke, can you pass me the ibuprofen?” Octavia pointed to the bottle on her nightstand, and Clarke obliged. “How about you, Clarke? Where did you get off to last night? I don’t remember you being around when Raven and the others came to my rescue.” Clarke shifted uncomfortably.

“I got roped into a shot taking competition.” Raven’s eyebrows rose, and Octavia perked up.

“You didn’t seem very drunk,” Raven said with surprise. Clarke shrugged.

“I wasn’t- competition wasn’t too stiff. Hey, do you guys know someone named Roan?” Octavia burst out laughing.

“Of course, I love that idiot! He’s one of my brother’s best friends. I’m guessing he’s also the one who masterminded the shot competition?” Clarke nodded. “Classic. Roan’s the best, I’m glad you got to meet him.”

“He was definitely something.” Rolling her eyes, Clarke slid off the bed and got to her feet. “Hey, Raven, did you bring back any breakfast with you?”

“Yeah, there’s eggs and a couple bagels on the coffee table.”

“Great.”

“Wait-“ Raven began as Clarke headed for the living room. “We never talked about the Murphy thing.” _Fuck._ Clarke turned around slowly.

“What about it?” Raven and Octavia shared a glance.

“Look, I’ve seen power before, but _that_? The way you just threw Murphy like it was nothing… up until yesterday, I thought that was something only experienced Wielders could do.” Raven’s eyes were intent on Clarke.

“Raven’s right- I mean the most I can do with my power right now is heal some cuts and light a few candles. And those things take like a LOT of effort. _And_ I was at the top of my class.” _Tossing Murphy a couple feet is nothing- it’s only a fraction of what I can already do._

“I don’t know what you guys want me to say... So I’m a little more in control of my abilities than normal- so what? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“We’re not judging you- it just caught us by surprise, that’s all,” Octavia replied gently.

“Yeah, no judgment coming from me- Murphy totally deserved it. Guy was a dick in high school too. I was _hoping_ I’d be free of him in college, but unfortunately he’s a pretty skilled Dark Wielder.” Raven twisted a strand of her ponytail around her finger. “Any chance you can teach me that trick, though?” Clarke sighed.

“Maybe sometime. Now, am I free to go get something to eat?”

“Go-“ Raven waved her off. “ I’ll harass you more about magic after The Pairing.”

 

Clarke ate quickly, took a shower, and then unpacked the majority of her bedroom. She needed to keep busy- it was the only thing that would keep her nerves at bay. Around 11:00AM, she stepped into a sensible black dress (all Dark Wielders wore black for The Pairing) and a pair of strappy heels. She kept her hair and makeup simple- just some mascara and a neat ponytail. Giving herself a brief once over in the mirror, she grabbed her phone and headed into the living room. Clad in blacks slacks and a blouse, Raven  paced the length of the couch, muttering to herself.

“Can you believe it’s almost time?”

“Maybe you should sit, Raven.”

“I can’t sit, I’m too nervous.”

“I thought you said to take things one at a time.”

“Yeah, well that advice was easy to follow yesterday when The Pairing was still 24 hours away.”

“Everyone excited?” Octavia sauntered into the living room, the skirt of her white dress flouncing as she walked.  

“Not everyone.” Clarke jerked her chin to Raven.

“ _You’re_ nervous? You’re the most chill out of the three of us.” Raven paused to glare at Octavia.

“I mean this is only the most important day of our entire adult lives!” Octavia shrugged.

“ _I_ think it’s exciting.” Clarke had to agree with Raven. Though she was better at containing her nerves, Clarke could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. _What if I hate my Pair? What if there’s a fluke and I don’t Pair with anyone? What if-“_

“Clarke?” Octavia asked. “Did you hear me?”

“No, sorry. What did you say?”

“I _said_ , how are you feeling?”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. A little anxious, I guess.” Octavia sighed, placing an arm around Raven’s shoulders and gesturing for Clarke to join.

“Guys, today is special! It’s fine to be nervous, but don’t let it overshadow the experience.” Clarke looped her arm around Octavia and the three girls hugged each other tightly. “Now, let’s go meet our Pairs.”

 

Unlike the night before, the procession of students headed to The Pairing was dead silent. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia too remained quiet as they fell into step with their peers and ascended the stairs leading to the theater. The Pairing ceremony was held each year in the heart of Hidden Ivy- Lakeland Theater. Supposedly, it was the oldest room in the entire building, having survived a fire in the 1800’s that had burned the rest of the school to the ground. Once upon a time, The Pairing had been held in the abandoned chapel they had desecrated the night before, but after the fire the theater had served as a symbol of resilience in the face of imbalance- and so, the ceremony had been held there every year following.

Save for a single spotlight on the stage, the room was dark when they entered. Upperclassmen ushers were directing Light and Dark Wielders to their respective sections, and so Raven and Clarke waved goodbye to Octavia and joined their fellow Dark Wielders on the left side of the theater. The place was already packed, so they were forced to sit towards the back.

“Raven, Clarke!” Jasper hollered, waving from the back row. The girl’s made a beeline for the empty seats beside him. “It’s good to see you guys- I don’t recognize anyone here so far.” Clarke squinted in the dimly lit room, looking around at the faces of her peers- she didn’t recognize anyone either. Unsurprising, considering she was one of only a handful of Wielders from her high school that had made it into Hidden Ivy.

“Me either,” Raven replied.

“How was the rest of your night? Is Octavia doing okay?” Clarke and Raven both nodded.

“She’s doing fine- a little hungover, but fine.”

“I told her not to drink the mixed drink Monty made her- I love the guy, but all his cocktails come out looking like algae or something.” Jasper made a gagging sound.

“Yeah I saw that,” Raven said with a laugh. “Definitely no future in bartending for our friend Monty.”

 

“Welcome.”

The voice that echoed through the speakers startled them too attention. Without thinking, Clarke reached for Raven’s hand and squeezed it- the other girl squeezed back.

Headmistress Trikru appeared onstage, clad in a floor length dress that was half white and half black. She paused, turning to dip her head to the Light Wielders, then the Dark.

“Welcome, my fellow Wielders. Today is an important day for all of you, and for our society as a whole. Today, we take the first and most important step towards maintaining the balance so crucial to our universe.” She walked the length of the stage, the spotlight following her as she moved. “Hundreds of thousands of years ago, when man first walked the Earth, humanity existed in a perpetual state of chaos; there were no rules in place, no governance. One day, tired of their constant suffering, two young people set out in search of a better life. They journeyed far, across the ocean, through the woods, and over mountains, until finally, deep in the forests of Northern Europe, they came upon a perfectly circular lake. This lake had been formed by a meteorite that struck Earth; fascinated by this feat of nature, the two took a break from their travels to dip their toes in the water. The first, a young woman, was thirsty, and so chose to drink some of the water. The second, a young man, was also thirsty, and followed suit. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. The meteorite had infused the soil- and therefore the water- with magical properties. The woman, a self proclaimed lover of the night, was gifted Dark Magic; the man, a joyous soul with a love of sunlight, was gifted Light Magic. Both experienced visions as they drank, visions that showed them the importance of their powers, how they balanced one another, and the dangers of imbalanced magic. When they both awoke, they knew what needed to be done to restore peace and prosperity to the world. They returned home with as much of the water as they could carry, and began to pass on magic to others. Their own powers made it easy for them to seek out those that shared their Light and Dark affinities, and so they were careful to ensure that for each Light Wielder, there was a Dark counterpart.” Headmistress Trikru paused to survey the room. “With time, as Magic became born and not granted, Pairs were not always easy to identify. Instead, they were found through ceremony, where Wielders would drink water from the lake and let their powers free to seek out their Pair. Today, each of you will partake in that very ceremony. The bond between Pairs is sacred- you and your counterpart are platonic soulmates, yin and yang, bound to one another for your entire lives.” She turned to face the Dark Wielders. “Dark Wielders, this begins with you. One by one, I will call each of you to the stage. You will drink the water that our creators gathered from the lake all those years ago, and then your powers will be free to seek out their kindred spirit.” Headmistress Trikru gestured to someone in the front row- they reached to pass her a stack of papers. “We will begin with Ashley Andrews.”

The lights in the theater went up, and Clarke watched as Ashley, a petite blonde wearing a modest black dress, got up from her seat and walked up the aisle to the stage. Stepping to stand beside the headmistress, she lifted her chin confidently; even from all the way in the back, however, Clarke could see that her hands were shaking.

The Headmistress had retrieved an old, ornate goblet in the time it had taken Ashley to reach the stage, and she passed it carefully to her. “Drink.” Ashley hesitated only a moment before she pressed the goblet to her lips and took a small sip. The entire room was silent- you could’ve heard a pin drop. Then suddenly, there was a collective gasp as a small ball of dark energy emerged from Ashley’s chest. It floated before her, and she stared wide eyed. After a moment, it began to move. It flitted over the heads of the students, finally pausing before a lanky, dark haired Light Wielder. It hovered there, coaxing out a bright burst of light from his chest. The two mingled together, a perfect balance of Light and Dark energy. The boy got to his feet, letting the magic guide him onto the stage to face his new Pair. There were no words required- The Pairing was not a spoken oath. Instead, the two joined hands and watched as their powers disentangled and returned to their respective Wielder. The Headmistress dipped her head to each of them, then gestured for them to return to their seats.

And so it continued. Clarke could feel her palms sweating, and was finding it a bit difficult to breathe. Since things were done alphabetically by last name, she would be one of the first of her friends to go (only Jasper was before her). Just as she thought she might explode from pent up nerves, Headmistress called out “Jasper Jordan.”

“Here goes nothing,” Jasper muttered as he pushed past Clarke and Raven. Clarke’s eyes followed him to the stage, flinching as he tripped and then caught himself on his way up the stairs. Accepting the goblet, he took a sizeable gulp of the water and then promptly gagged as a wave of dark power exploded from his mouth. It moved quickly, shooting across the room and abruptly halting in front of none other than Monty Green. Monty grinned, waving at Jasper as his own magic answered his friend’s and guided him to his place beside Jasper. They high fived, and from across the room Clarke heard Octavia give a little “whoop!” Clasping hands, the two were forever bound.

Jasper returned to his seat with a smile spread across his face. “I don’t care if that water’s sacred, it tastes like ass,” he said as he fist bumped Raven. Before Clarke could respond, Headmistress Trikru read out the next name on her list.

“Clarke Kane.”

For a moment, Clarke was frozen in place. Then Raven nudged her, hard _._

“Clarke, that’s you. Get up!” Clarke stared at Raven blankly. “Go!” Raven hissed. Somehow, Clarke managed to get to her feet. She walked down the aisle as if in a trance. Somewhere deep down, she was aware that there were several hundred sets of eyes fixed on her, but she kept her own gaze fixed ahead. Holding tight to the railing, she climbed the steps and crossed the stage to face Headmistress Trikru. Up close, the Headmistress was even more beautiful than Clarke had realized. Her warm, dark eyes held Clarke’s as she passed her the goblet, and for a moment, Clarke was certain she could see right through her. Taking the heavy cup in her shaking hands, Clarke lifted it and pressed it to her lips. The water tasted bitter, burning a trail down her esophagus as she swallowed. _Jasper wasn’t kidding._ She returned the goblet to Headmistress Trikru and waited, heart pounding. After several painfully drawn out moments, dark energy began to spill from Clarke’s chest- it looked as if she were bleeding the night sky. Slowly, the starry darkness began to take shape before her.  Several gasps were audible as the form became recognizable- her powers had molded into a massive griffin. Clarke watched, wide eyed, as the griffin spread its wings and took flight, soaring across the room to fly low over the heads of the Light Wielders. It circled several times, surveying the faces below. Clarke held her breath- this was it. It looped around the room one more time before it descended to perch on Bellamy Blake’s shoulder.


	7. The Lion and the Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets her Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Sorry for the brief hiatus, I had friends in town for a couple days :) 
> 
> Here’s the next chapter- it’s a short one, mostly because I wanted to make sure I got you some content ASAP. 
> 
> This should give you an idea of where the story is headed! Leave me some comments, I love your feedback. Much love to you all 💜❤️

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts 

Lakeland Theater 

Canton, NY 

12:00 PM

 

Clarke froze. _No. Please, no. This has to be a mistake._ Her griffin too remained completely still, perched carefully on Bellamy’s shoulder _. No._ She wordlessly watched as light burst from his chest. _Please._ There was a collective gasp from Light and Dark Wielder’s alike as his power shimmered in the air before him. _This is impossible._ After a moment, the golden light began to take the shape of a large lion. Clarke bit her lip in silent horror as the lion lifted its head to fix it’s gaze on her griffin; the griffin dipped its head once before releasing Bellamy’s shoulder and taking flight. Clarke’s eyes drifted to Bellamy’s face- he had gone as white as the t-shirt he was wearing. Getting slowly to his feet, he followed the lion and the griffin robotically to the stage, pausing only a foot or two from Clarke. Their energies circled above, weaving in and out of each other. Clarke could hear her own heart pounding as she lifted her eyes to meet Bellamy’s.

“I guess I was wrong,” he whispered. “You can’t judge a Wielder by its cover.” Though his words were playful, his tone was anything but. In fact, Clarke was certain the agony in his dark gaze mirrored her own. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, haloed by the glow of their mingling powers. Finally breaking the silence, Bellamy reached for Clarke’s hands: “We’ll get through this,” he promised under his breath. “ _Together_.” Linking her fingers tightly through his, she nodded.

“Together,” she echoed. Looking up, they both watched as her Dark power and his Light intertwined and became one.

The whole ordeal was over quickly. Clarke returned to her seat in a daze, barely registering the feeling of Raven’s hand on her arm.

“Clarke, are you okay? _Clarke_.”

“Huh?” Clarke glanced at Raven, then down at the hand wrapped around her forearm.

“I asked if you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that Jasper was staring at her, open-mouthed.

“Because you just got Paired with _Bellamy_. Oh, and also because your power took the form of a fucking GRIFFIN. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“I’m fine, Raven.” Clarke nodded toward the stage. “You might wanna pay attention, I think you’re up soon.” Raven narrowed her eyes, glaring at Clarke for another minute or so before releasing her arm and returning her attention to Headmistress Trikru. Clarke fiddled with her dress, running over the events of the previous night in her mind- the way Bellamy looked at her, the sparks flying from his fingertips when he touched her, the way she’d been drawn to him like a magnet… _This has to be a mistake._  Pairs weren’t supposed to be attracted to each other at all; the entire nature of the bond was platonic. And yet, she had just watched her griffin circle his lion, so akin to one another, like two halves of a whole. A perfect pair.

“Raven Reyes,” Headmistress Trikru called. Raven got to her feet, pausing to smooth out a few wrinkles in her slacks.

“Here goes nothing.” Clarke offered her a small smile as she headed for the stage. _This is Raven’s moment. Focus on that, Clarke._ Taking a deep breath, Clarke did her best to momentarily banish any and all thoughts of Bellamy to the back of her mind.

Up onstage, Raven took a careful sip from the goblet and turned to face her fellow Dark Wielders. A rush of dark power spread from the tips of her fingers, swirling over the Light Wielders like a haze of smoke. The smoke soon condensed and hovered over a Light Wielder on the far side of the room- too far for Clarke to see their face- and was joined by an echoing burst of golden smoke. The owner of the golden smoke stood, and Clarke gasped. _Octavia_. A wide smile spread across Raven’s face as Octavia practically skipped onto the stage. Linking hands, the two grinned as their powers melded, and they were bound.

Raven was one of the final Dark Wielders to be called upon, and so the ceremony ended quickly following her Pairing. The Headmistress thanked everyone for coming and sent them on their way- they would have just two hours before the first classes of the semester commenced, followed by the Signing. _Two hours_ to process their new Pairings. Clarke followed Raven and Octavia back to their suite in silence, zoning out as the two chattered excitedly about being Paired up. She could feel them glance back at her now and again, but thankfully neither said a word to her. As soon as they were inside the suite, Clarke headed straight for her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it as it clicked shut. _Together._ Bellamy’s voice echoed in Clarke’s head as she slid to the floor, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Everything felt off, like the world had been tilted on its axis. Raven’s shocked expression, Bellamy’s look of horror… Clarke couldn’t get the images out of her head.

“Clarke?” Octavia called from the other side of the door. “Clarke, can we come in?”

“I’m fine.”

“We’re coming in.” Raven’s tone was without room for argument. Clarke reluctantly moved out of the way of the door as Raven shoved it open. “What are you doing on the floor?” Clarke shrugged, watching as Octavia crossed the room to plop down on her bed.

“I’m not really in the mood to chat right now-“

“And that’s exactly why we’re here. Talk to us.” Raven sprawled out beside Octavia, propping herself up against the pillows. Octavia nodded.

“Yeah, talk to us.”

“About what?”

“Well, should we start with the look on your face when you realized my brother was your Pair, or how about we discuss the fact that your power took the form of a GIANT flying mammal?” Octavia tilted her head, surveying Clarke.

“I vote we start with Bellamy,” Raven said. Clarke ignored them both, opting to check her phone instead- three new messages from her mother. “No way,” Raven snapped, leaning off the bed to snatch the phone out of Clarke’s hand. “You’re not getting out of talking about this.”

“What is there to _say_?” Clarke got to her feet and began to pace the length of the room. “Everything just caught me off guard, okay? I didn’t expect to be Paired with him.”

“You didn’t look caught off guard- you looked crushed.” Octavia’s voice was gentle but firm.

“I’m gonna ask you again- did something happen between you and Bellamy?” Raven crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

“I already told you- nothing happened. Bellamy and I barely know each other, and what we do know about each other we don’t even like on a basic level.”

“That’s not what it looked like last night,” Raven replied.

“You both said it yourselves- Bellamy is a player. He flirts with _everyone_ , even me. There’s nothing there- I’m honestly just pissed I’m gonna be bound to him for all eternity.” Raven sighed, and Octavia narrowed her eyes at Clarke. _They don’t believe me- hell I wouldn’t believe me either._

“I saw you two dancing- it was like the least platonic thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“Think what you want, Raven.”

“Clarke, _think_ about this. Pairs are inherently platonic- if you two are interested in each other, something’s wrong.”

“Bellamy and I aren’t even friends, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Clarke-“ Octavia jumped in, but Clarke held up a hand.

“Enough, guys. I’ve known you for less than 48 hours, I don’t need you to dissect my every thought and feeling.” Octavia flinched, and small part of Clarke felt bad for snapping. She shoved it down, reaching to grab her phone back from Raven. “I’m gonna go for a walk- don’t follow me.”


	8. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy talk through some things, and the freshmen have their first official class at Hidden Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Let me know what y’all think :) 
> 
> For updates on when I post, follow me on Twitter- @bookishbish

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts  

3:30PM 

The Quad 

Canton, NY

  
  


Clarke didn’t exactly have a destination in mind, so she let her feet carry her down the hall, through the grand foyer, and out onto the front lawn. Trailing idly along the path skirting the quad, she checked the messages from her mother. 

 

Mom: Is the ceremony finished? 

         Clarke answer me.

         Did you get Paired? 

 

Clarke tucked her phone into her bra without responding- she  _ really _ didn’t feel like talking about her new Pair at the moment, especially with her mother. Plopping down on the nearest bench, she shifted onto her back and stared up at the smattering of clouds above. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths. 

“I thought I might find you out here.” Clarke reopened her eyes to find Bellamy hovering over her. Lifting a hand to shield her face from the sun, she squinted up at him; he was still clad in his all white Pairing attire, his fitted t-shirt stark against his tanned skin. 

“Why?” 

“Just a feeling.” He took a seat beside her, and she moved to mirror his position.“That, and I stopped by your suite- O said you might be out here.” He offered her a small smile, and Clarke swallowed as his eyes caught the afternoon light. “I think we need to talk, Princess,” he said after a moment’s pause, running a hand through his dark curls.

“Bellamy-“ he held up a hand, halting her mid-sentence. 

“Let me finish.” Sighing, she gestured for him to continue. “I don’t know whether us being Paired is a mistake, or a cosmic joke, or whatever, but we both know something’s off.” His eyes searched hers. “Pairs are supposed to be platonic soulmates, and I…” Releasing her gaze, Bellamy looked off across the grass towards the woods, clearly choosing his next words carefully. “I don’t… I’m not sure that’s what we are.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“What?” His eyebrows rose.

“It doesn’t matter. How we feel, whether we’re platonic soulmates or not. There’s no ‘do-over’-  we’re magically bound to each other.” 

“I know that, but-“

“The Pair bond is sacred, Bellamy. In fact, we’re putting everything and everyone at risk by even talking about this. Pairs are the crux of keeping energies balanced- throwing other emotions into the mix and complicating things is both illegal and dangerous.” 

“ _ Clarke-“  _

“Anything we might’ve felt last night was just our natural affinity for one another- a Light Wielder’s power subconsciously recognizing its Dark counterpart.” She couldn’t bear to look at him as she spoke- instead, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

“Don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?” She reluctantly opened one eye to look at him. 

“Don’t tell me how to feel and then not even let me get a word in edgewise.” Clarke turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Fine. Go ahead, Bellamy, let’s hear what you have to say.” He opened his mouth to reply, then seemed to think better of it.

“You know what? You’re right. Whatever I have to say  _ is  _ irrelevant. Forget I even brought it up.” Clarke’s stomach twisted into a knot at the harshness of his tone, but she kept her expression blank.  _ It’s better this way.  _

“We’ll both get over it. We’ve only known each other for like two days anyway. Pairings are for life.”  _ Who are you trying to convince Clarke? Bellamy, or yourself?  _ Getting to her feet, Clarke smoothed her skirt and offered him the most convincing smile she could muster. He avoided her gaze. “I’m gonna head back to my suite. See you at the Signing later?” Bellamy nodded, still refusing looking at her. “Great, later then.” 

 

By the time Clarke returned to her suite, it was nearly time to head to class. Octavia and Raven had already changed out of their Wielder attire and into jeans; they eyed her curiously as she entered. 

“I’m sorry for snapping, guys,” she said by way of greeting. “I just needed some time to think- I’m not pissy anymore, I promise.” Octavia got up from the couch and rushed to wrap an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, squeezing. 

“ _ We’re  _ sorry for pressuring you.” Clarke glanced at Raven, who was studiously ignoring them both. “Right, Raven?” 

“I’m sorry for pressuring you, but I’m not sorry for trying to help you deal with shit.” 

“I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got everything under control.” Raven looked skeptical. “Seriously, I do.” 

“Are you gonna talk to Headmistress Trikru about Bellamy?” 

“There’s nothing to talk to her about.” Clarke swallowed- she hated lying, but in this case it was necessary. “Bellamy and I just now talked things through, and he mentioned that he’d felt drawn to me on a magical level but mistook it for something else. He didn’t realize that’s all it was until the ceremony. So yeah, everything’s as it should be.” Raven assessed her for a moment, then nodded. 

“I guess that makes sense. Octavia and I sort of felt the same pull towards each other- like we knew we were supposed to be Paired.” Octavia nodded her agreement. “But hey, enough Bellamy talk- dude, that griffin you created was insane!” 

“Omg it was!!” Octavia echoed. 

“Yeah I definitely wasn’t expecting that- today’s been full of surprises.” 

“I’d bet that you and Bellamy are the most powerful Wielders here- I mean no one else’s energies were even remotely that incredible.” Clarke shrugged. 

“I doubt it- I mean, I guess it’s possible. But nothing’s really been put to the test yet.” 

“Speaking of test-“ Octavia glanced at her phone. “It’s almost 4 o’clock- we’re gonna be late for our intro seminars.” 

“Shit,” said Clarke. “Give me one second!” She rushed to change out of her dress and into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing her book bag on her way out the door. “Okay, ready!” 

“Let’s go meet the rest of our classmates,” said Raven with an eye roll. 

  
  


Raven and Clarke waved goodbye to Octavia before heading into a massive lecture hall packed to the brim with freshmen Dark Wielder’s (for the first semester of classes at Hidden Ivy, freshmen Light and Dark Wielder’s were separated once a week for an introductory seminar). They spotted Jasper almost immediately, and hurried to join him in the back corner of the auditorium. He eyed Clarke curiously as the two took the vacant seats beside him. 

“Hey!” He said with a little wave, still staring at Clarke. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, a bit more harshly than she’d intended. Her tone, however, didn’t seem to phase Jasper one bit. 

“You unleashed a flying cat-eagle on the theater earlier.” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“That was sick as hell,  _ seriously _ . How’d you do that?” 

“I dunno, do you know why you vomited up your Dark Magic?” 

”Point taken,” he said with a grin. “I’m calling you Griffin from now on, though.” 

“Is that really necessary?” 

“Feels like it is.” 

“Professor Pike is teaching this?” Raven interrupted. A tall, handsome, dark-skinned man in a button down and khakis had appeared at the front of the room. He was rifling through some paperwork on his desk, paying no mind to his chatty new students. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Jasper replied. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Clarke asked. Jasper and Raven both narrowed their eyes at her. 

“I mean it’s not great,” Raven muttered. “The guy’s a total psychopath- I’ll tell you about it later.” Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke spotted John Murphy. He was sitting with two girls- one tall with perfectly curled brown hair, the other pretty and dark haired, with an interesting tattoo curling across half her face. As if he could feel her gaze, Murphy turned to look at Clarke. He stared at her for a moment, then grinned, leaning in to whisper something to the tall girl. She giggled, glancing at Clarke. “I think Murphy’s talking shit about you,” Raven observed. 

“Yeah it definitely looks like it. Do you know the girls he’s with?” Raven shook her head, but Jasper nodded. 

“The tall one’s name is Echo, I think? And the tattooed girl is Emori. Echo’s a total bitch, but I actually like Emori. It’s too bad she and Murphy are a thing.” Raven stuck out her tongue in disgust. 

“Is there anyone you  _ don’t _ know here?” Clarke asked Jasper. He shook his head. 

“Nope- Monty did his research before we arrived so there’d be no surprises.”

“Seems like something he’d do,” Clarke said with a smile. She barely knew Monty, but she’d already decided he was one of her favorite people at Hidden Ivy. 

“Welcome, everyone.” The classroom quieted at the sound of Professor Pike’s voice. “I trust The Pairing went well?” A few people nodded. “Good. In that case, let’s table all discussion of it for the time being.” Professor Pike gazed pointedly at a group of girls still whispering excitedly to one another. “I’m going to pass out the syllabus- take a minute or so to look through it when you get a copy.” It took a while for the syllabuses to travel all the way to the back of the room, so Clarke didn’t have long to skim through it before Professor Pike spoke again. “As you can see, we will be spending most of this semester discussing the history of Wielders, magic, and where we all came from. We will be reflecting instead of actively wielding- placing ourselves in a larger context of existence to understand the importance of our powers and the significance of balance.” He surveyed the room, gaze lingering on Clarke.  _ Why’d he look at me like that?  _ Clarke glanced at Raven out of the corner of her eye, but the other girl gave no signs of having noticed Pike’s staring.  _ Odd.  _ “Make sure you all study your syllabus thoroughly- there will be a quiz on it first thing next week.” There was a collective groan in response, but Professor Pike just grinned. “If a syllabus quiz has got you all down, wait until you see your midterm exam. Now, why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves- I know it’s tedious, but I also know that most of you are strangers to one another. We will be doing a lot of group work in this class, so it’s good to get introductions out of the way all at once.” 

One by one, each student gave their name, where they were from, and the name of their Pair. Clarke learned that Echo had travelled all the way from the Rocky Mountains and was Paired with a girl named Harper McIntyre; learned that Emori was from Arizona and Paired with someone named Finn Collins; and learned that Murphy was from the Bronx and Paired with a Nathan Miller (Clarke assumed it was probably the same Miller from the shot contest the night before). 

When it was finally their row’s turn to speak, Jasper gave a little wave and got to his feet. “I’m Jasper Jordan, and I hail from Brooklyn.” He moved to sit back down, but paused halfway to his seat. “Oh, right- I’m Paired with Monty Green.” Smiling, he gave another wave as he sat. 

“Freak,” Murphy coughed. Clarke shot him a death glare from across the room. Placing a warning hand on Clarke’s arm, Raven stood. 

“Hey, guys. I’m Raven Reyes, and I’m from the Bronx. My Pair is Octavia Blake.” Clarke stood up next, sighing internally. She hated get-to-know-you shit like this. 

“I’m Clarke Kane. I grew up about eight hours from here, in Portland, Maine. My Pair is Bellamy Blake.” She  _ definitely  _ felt Professor Pike staring at her then. As she sat back down, she glanced at him; his brow was furrowed as he looked at her, as if she were a puzzle he was trying to figure out.  _ Definitely odd.  _

After introductions concluded, Pike began a long lecture on course attendance, etiquette, etc. Clarke doodled aimlessly in the margins of her notepad. She usually had better focus, but with the Pairing and Murphy’s dickish behavior at the forefront of her mind, it was hard not to get distracted. She longed for a pad of paper and some pencils- drawing always helped clear her mind, and she could  _ really  _ use some clarity. 

Pike let them go fifteen minutes early, giving them all a few minutes to relax before the Signing. She and Raven rejoined Octavia outside the hall, and the three girls traipsed across the lawn to a small shady spot beneath an oak tree. 

“Why is Murphy such a dick?” Clarke griped as she sprawled out on her stomach in the grass. 

“Are you actually asking, or is that just a thinly veiled complaint?” 

“Both.” Raven rolled her eyes. 

“I dunno, I think he had sort of a problem childhood, but I mean who didn’t?” 

“What did Murphy do this time?” Octavia asked, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. 

“He just feels the need to make a rude fucking comment every time Jasper opens his mouth. What’s the deal with that, anyway? Did Jasper steal Murphy’s toys in the sandbox or something?” Raven shrugged. 

“No idea.” 

“How many times do you guys think I’ll have to throw him 50 feet in the air before he learns to shut up?” 

“I think you could probably throw Murphy off a cliff and he’d still clap back with a snarky comment.” Clarke sighed. 

“I heard you guys have a Professor Pike for intro, is that true?” Octavia asked, diverting the subject to things other than John Murphy. 

“Yeah. Why, who do you have?” 

“Professor Sinclair.” Clarke propped herself up onto her elbows. Several strands of hair fell loose from her ponytail, and in the fading afternoon light they shone like brass.

“Pike seems fine so far- I mean aside from the annoying introductory stuff.” Raven and Octavia shared a glance. “What?” 

“You really are out of the loop when it comes to campus gossip, aren’t you?” Octavia asked incredulously. Clarke shrugged. “Pike beat up a student a couple years back- they said he had some sort of mental break down in the middle of class… and yeah, this is his first semester back.” 

“They let him keep teaching here after  _ that _ ?” 

“Yup. But apparently he’s like one of the best professors, so I guess it kind of makes sense.” 

“If the kid was anything like Murphy, I don’t blame him.” Clarke felt her phone buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. Reaching for it, she frowned as the screen lit up- another call from Wells.  _ You need to call him back tonight, Clarke. What you’re doing isn’t fair.  _ Silencing her phone, she returned it to her pocket and glanced up to find her friends eyeing her curiously. “It’s nothing, guys. Stop staring at me and let’s get moving- the Signing starts in like 10 minutes and I don’t wanna be last in line.” 


	9. The Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke participate in the Signing, Roan pops up again, and the girls have a wine night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like this!! Next time you’ll get some prime Bellarke content (they have their first training sesh together yay!!). 
> 
> Comment below, and THANKS FOR READING

ALakeland Theater 

Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts 

Canton, NY 

6:00 PM

 

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven returned to Lakeland Theater; this time around, students had begun to line the center aisle two by two instead of sitting. As before, Dark Wielder’s stood on the left, Light on the right. Octavia and Raven headed straight for the back of the line, but as Pairs were supposed to stand together, Clarke was forced to hang back and wait for Bellamy.

“I’m here,” Bellamy said, as if she’d spoken her thoughts aloud. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the end of the line. Clarke looked up at him, trying her best to decipher the expression on his face- there was no trace of the frustration, or pain, or even the anger that she’d seen earlier that day. He looked perfectly calm, neutral. Feeling her staring at him, he glanced down, dark eyes narrowing. For a moment, her gaze lingered on the swoop of his jaw, the fullness of his lips, the light dusting of freckles across his nose. _Stop it, Clarke._ “What?” he asked.

“Nothing- just trying to figure out if you’re still pissed at me.”

“Why would I be pissed at you?” She held his eyes a moment longer, looking for any crack in his cool facade, but his expression remained blank. Clarke’s heart sank, despite herself.

“Never mind,” she muttered. _Like you said- it’s better this way. At least he’s playing along now._ “So what, we’re here to just sign the student handbook and move on?” Bellamy shrugged.

“Yeah, basically. It’s just a student conduct thing- recognizing the rules and philosophies of Hidden Ivy and promising to uphold them. We sign it every year, with or without a Pair.”

“Why are we supposed to wait with our Pairs then?” Bellamy shrugged.

“It’s tradition to sign your names at the same time, I guess. There’s probably a deeper history to it, but seeing as I’ve spent my entire time at Hidden Ivy unPaired…” he trailed off, waving at someone across the room. Clarke craned her neck to see who, but there were too many people blocking her view. She didn’t have to wonder long- Roan appeared mere seconds later with a huge smile plastered across his face.

“Clarke!” he hollered, clapping her across the back. “Good to see you again, reigning shot champion.” He bumped his fist to Bellamy’s, then stepped back, glancing between the two of them. “Wait a second, are you two..? Are you Paired?” Bellamy nodded, and Roan’s eyebrows rose. “No fucking way, really? Damn, why didn’t you mention it earlier, Blake?” Bellamy shrugged minutely. “Wasn’t at the ceremony earlier,” Roan clarified for Clarke. “I’m one of the lucky few Light Wielder’s who got Paired freshman year.”

“Yeah, lucky you.” Roan didn’t seem to register Clarke’s response, still glancing back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke as if he were working out a puzzle. Clarke averted her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Right, well I’m gonna go find Lincoln and get in line- see you at the river tomorrow afternoon, Clarke?.”

“River?”

“Yup- we have a party there after classes on the first Friday of every year. Miller’s bringing a couple kegs, it’s gonna be epic. You better be there- looking forward to you wiping the floor with Bellamy, round two.” Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Roan, see you there,” Clarke said, unable to stop herself from grinning. Roan winked at her and gave Bellamy another fist bump before heading off in search of Lincoln.

                *****************

Clarke and Bellamy waited for the next 30 minutes in silence, Bellamy linking and unlinking his fingers, Clarke watching him out of the corner of her eye; she noted that he had changed from his all white Wielder attire into dark wash jeans and a leather jacket. He’d also clearly showered; his hair, which he’d brushed back straight for the Pairing, curled loosely around his temples, and he smelled faintly of shaving cream.

“How long have you and Roan known each other?” she finally asked, breaking the silence- she HATED how quiet he was being.

“We’ve been roommates since freshman year.”

“Who’s he Paired with?” Bellamy sighed, shifting to face her.

“Lincoln. You didn’t meet him last night, but you definitely will tomorrow.”

“You’re actually going to that party thing tomorrow?” He shrugged.

“Don’t really have a choice.” Bellamy was cut short as they finally stepped up to the Signing table. Headmistress Trikru stood on the other side of the table; she greeted them each with a dip of her head, giving Clarke a curious look. _What is with the professors here? Do I have something in my teeth?_

“Bellamy, it’s good to see you’ve finally found your Pair.” She offered Bellamy a smile, and he nodded his agreement. Headmistress Trikru then turned her smile to Clarke. “Clarke Kane, yes?”

“Yes.”

“It’s good to finally meet you- you come highly praised.” Clarke shifted from one foot to the other. “Bellamy has explained the Signing to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wonderful.” Headmistress Trikru gestured to the massive, ancient looking book spread open on the table before her. “By signing your name on the pages of this Hidden Ivy handbook, you agree to abide by the rules and expectations of Hidden Ivy, and join the ranks of all the Wielders that have come before you. Clarke, you will sign here.” She pointed to the next empty signature line on the left side of the book. “And Bellamy, you here.” She pointed to the right page. Clarke hesitated- _shouldn’t they have a printout of these guidelines? No idea what I’m agreeing to here._ But before she could ask any questions, Bellamy reached for a pen and scrawled his name. He passed the pen to her, the tips of his fingers brushing hers. _Well, I guess I don’t really have a choice._ Biting her lip, Clarke bent over the book and signed her name. “Thank you. I think this is going to be a fantastic year for both of you.”

              ***************************

“Okay, was that a little weird?” Clarke asked as she followed Bellamy out of the theater.

“What do you mean?” They paused at the top of the staircase leading down to the foyer.

“Just- didn’t she seem weirdly interested in us?” Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, his expression thoughtful.

“I guess, now that you mention it. But to be fair, our powers both manifested into giant… creatures. Hell, yours was mythological. She’s probably just curious.”

“You didn’t have any idea that would happen, right? Your energy forming a lion, I mean.” Bellamy shook his head.

“I had no idea- in fact, if I hadn’t been completely blindsided by your fucking _griffin_ landing on my shoulder, I might’ve been more alarmed by it.” He gave Clarke a grin, and she breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe he isn’t mad at me after all._

“It was all pretty dramatic, wasn’t it?”

“I’m beginning to think that’s our brand now, Princess.” Clarke rolled her eyes

They began to descend the staircase, Bellamy reaching for the phone in the back pocket of his jeans as they did so.

“So…” Clarke began. “We have our first one on one session tomorrow.” She had taken another peek at her schedule earlier in the day and had spotted ‘Pair Training,’ on deck for Friday morning. All Pairs were required to train together (with a professor present, of course), two to three times a week.

“Yeah, with Professor Pramheda.” Bellamy gave his phone a cursory glance before shoving it back in his pocket.

“Have you had her before?”

“Yeah, sophomore year. She’s one of the best.”

“Thank god- I’ve been hearing a bunch of shit about my seminar professor so it’ll be nice to have one good class.”

“Let me guess, you have Pike?”

“The one and only.”

“He’s really not that bad.. I had him freshman year, and aside from his incident, the class was actually pretty great.” They reached the foot of the staircase and turned left, down the hall toward Clarke’s suite.

“You were there when he beat up a student?” Bellamy nodded.

“I mean, Pike shouldn’t have done it, but the kid had it coming. He was a racist dick- not to mention Pike had just lost his wife.” Leaning against the wall beside Clarke’s door, Bellamy watched as Clarke stepped forward to unlock it. “So I’ll see you tomorrow at 8?”

“Yeah.” Clarke paused with her key in the lock. “Did you wanna come in and say ‘hey’ to Octavia?.” Bellamy shook his head.

“No, we caught up earlier.” He gave Clarke a half smile. “Don’t be late tomorrow morning- wouldn’t wanna automatically give me a leg up in training.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“As long as I don’t run into any upperclassman idiots playing soccer in the quad, I should be on time.” Bellamy chuckled.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?” Clarke just smiled.

“Good _night_ Bellamy Blake.”

“Goodnight, Clarke Kane.” Bellamy gave her a little salute, then headed back down the hall from whence he came.

************************************************

 

Raven and Octavia had returned to the suite immediately after the Signing, and so Clarke entered the living room to find both girls sprawled out on the couch in their pajamas drinking wine.

“Finally!” Octavia said by way of greeting, leaning forward to pour a third glass of red. “Come have some wine with us.” Clarke held up a finger.

“Sweatpants first.”

Ten minutes later, sporting a pair of high waisted black sweats and a white cropped tank, Clarke rejoined her friends in the living room. Octavia passed her a glass of wine as she took a seat on the floor; she tipped it to her lips, taking the biggest gulp she could manage. Raven and Octavia stared at her, wide eyed.

“What?” she asked.

“Damn, I guess today _was_ a rough one.” Clarke sighed, sprawling out on the carpet on her back.

“Definitely one for the books.”

“Guys, Lincoln invited me to a party tomorrow.” Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke watched as Raven shifted to face Octavia.

“What?”

“I ran into him and Roan at the Signing, and he invited me. Said I could bring whoever, so guess what we’re doing tomorrow afternoon.” Octavia was beaming.

“What kind of party?” Raven asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

“A river party,” Clarke answered. The other two girls eyed her curiously. “Bellamy and I ran into Roan, and he brought it up. Said it’s some sort of tradition.” Octavia raised her eyebrows.

“Wait, is my brother going?” Clarke nodded. “Greatttt, Bell’s gonna _kill_ me.”

“What do you mean?” Raven asked.

“Bellamy and Lincoln are good friends, and if Bell goes to this party he’ll find out I’m _interested_ in Lincoln. UGH, this’ll be like the third friend of his I’ve chased, and the first two def didn’t end well.” Octavia took a massive gulp of her wine.

“Why am I not surprised?” Raven said with a laugh. Clarke opened her mouth to put in her own two cents, but she was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone. Sliding it out of the pocket of her sweatpants, she glanced at the screen- Wells, _again._

“Guys, I really think I need to take this.”

“Ex-boyfriend or Mom?” Raven asked.

“The first- I’ll be right back.” Clarke got to her feet and padded across the carpet to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she hit ‘Answer.’ “Hi Wells.”

“Clarke, hi.”

“Hey.” Clarke paced at the foot of her bed.

“It’s so good to hear your voice. How are- how’re you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Everything’s going okay with school? Did you get Paired yet?”

“I got Paired.”

“And you’re happy with them? Your Pair, I mean.”

“Why do you keep calling me?” Clarke asked, ignoring his question. She was met with silence. After a long pause, Wells exhaled.

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Plus, it’s weird not seeing your face everyday. I miss you.” Clarke took a seat at the edge of her bed.

“You promised me you wouldn’t do this.”

“I know, but I hate that we can’t even be friends. Can’t I call and check in sometimes?”

“It’s my first full day of classes, Wells. I’ve barely had a second to breathe since I got here- I don’t need you breathing down my neck too.”

“Abby already calling and texting?” Clarke sighed.

“Constantly.”

“I can stop by the house and check on her, maybe convince her to chill, if you want? I don’t head off to school for another couple days.”

“No, that’s fine. She’ll get the message eventually.” Clarke toyed with the hair elastic on her wrist.

“I promise I’ll stop calling, if that’s really what you want.”

“You know that’s not what I want, but right now… right now I think it’s for the best.”

“Okay. But Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise me that you’ll reach out if you need me?” She hesitated. “Please?”

“ I promise. Listen, I gotta go.”

“Sure. Have a good night, C.” Clarke ended the call and collapsed backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _It’s for the best. All of this is for the best._


	10. The Most Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have their first one on one session as Pairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! 
> 
> Sorry this is such a short one- super busy this week, but I’m gonna try to post again before Friday! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Follow me on Twitter at @bookishbish for updates on this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!

Clarke stood just outside the classroom door, hand hovering mere inches from the doorknob. She’d been frozen there for what felt like ages, unable to drum up to the gall to open it. _So much for getting to class early._

“I don’t suppose one of your gifts is opening doors with your mind?” Clarke glanced over her shoulder to find Bellamy standing just behind her, arms crossed over his chest. Clad in dark wash jeans and a fitted white t-shirt, he looked the perfect mixture of handsome and intimidating. 

“I was just…” she trailed off. _There’s no way to play this off coolly, Clarke._ Bellamy gave her a cheeky smirk. 

“Nervous, Princess?” If she was being honest with herself, she _was_ nervous. After all, she had no idea what to expect from this one on one training with Bellamy; no idea what to expect from this Professor Pramheda. _Not that I’d ever admit that out loud_.

“No.” 

“Time to rip off the band aid,” Bellamy replied, nodding to the doorknob.

“Oh shut _up_ ,” Clarke hissed as she stepped forward and pushed open the door. He chuckled, catching the door before she let it slam in his face.

The classroom was of average size and appearance- there was a whiteboard, and stacks of chairs and desks pushed up against the walls to clear space at the center of the room.

Bellamy slid the phone from his pocket, checking the time. “Weird that Professor Pramheda isn’t here yet. She’s always early.” As if on queue, the door flung open and in walked a beautiful- if slightly frazzled looking- young woman carrying a stack of books and papers. She hurried to drop them on the desk at the front of the room, then turned to face Bellamy and Clarke.  

“So sorry I’m running behind- there was a little incident with my last Pair.” _Incident?_ Pushing her glasses up her nose, she stepped forward to offer a hand to Clarke. “You must be Clarke Kane?” Clarke nodded, taking the woman’s hand and shaking it. “Allie Pramheda, but please call me Allie. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Shaking her long brown hair behind her shoulders, Allie released Clarke’s hand and stepped forward to hug Bellamy. “Good to see you again, Blake.”

“And you, Allie.”

She stepped back, still smiling. “Am I going crazy, or did I see your little sister walking past the library earlier?”

“Yeah, Octavia’s a freshman this year. She’s actually one of Clarke’s roommates.” Allie clapped her hands together.

“Wonderful, I can’t wait to meet her! If she’s half as bright as you, she’ll be a joy to have in class.” Turning on her heel, Allie returned to the stack of papers she’d brought and sifted through them. “Ah ha!” she exclaimed after several moments of searching, grabbing two packets from the bottom of the stack. “One for each of you.” Bellamy took one for himself and passed the other to Clarke. “It’s just a brief rundown of what you’ll need to purchase for this class, what to wear, how it’s graded..” Clarke flipped through the pages. She was expected to wear black, Bellamy white, and there was also a LONG list of texts she was supposed to buy. But what gave her pause was the outline of the year’s exams.

“There’s a list of exam dates, but no details about them.” Allie was still organizing the papers on her desk, but she paused to glance up at Clarke.

“And your question is..?”

“Normally syllabi have a brief explanation for each unit’s exam.”

“Details about the exams for Pair training are kept on lock, unfortunately. You’re not supposed to have any idea what you’re walking into- Hidden Ivy policy.”

“How do we prepare for an exam we know nothing about?”

“Trust me, Clarke- everything we do in class will be preparation enough.”

“What’s the plan for today?” Bellamy interrupted, tucking his syllabus into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Well,” Allie began, setting down the last of the papers she was organizing and rounding the desk to take a seat on it. “On the first day of Pair training, I like to take some time to discuss the Pairing itself. What form your powers took, how you felt…” she trailed off, dark eyes shifting from Clarke to Bellamy, and back again. “Who wants to start?” Bellamy glanced briefly at Clarke before replying:

“I will.”

“Perfext! Why don’t you begin by walking me through what happened at the Pairing.” Bellamy ran a hand through his curls.

“Okay… well Clarke drank from the goblet, and her powers took the form of a griffin.” Clarke watched Allie carefully as Bellamy spoke, but she didn’t visibly react to his words. “Her griffin flew to land on my shoulder, and my powers answered in the form of a lion.” Allie tapped her fingers to her chin.

“Interesting. I’ve only ever heard of one or two other cases where powers took animal form.”

“What does it mean?” Clarke interjected. “Why did our powers take animal form?” Allie slid off the desk and passed between Bellamy and Clarke, pacing the length of the room.

“Well, on the surface it means that the two of you are very powerful… extraordinarily so, in fact. I knew this about Bellamy, but you, Clarke, are more of a mystery.” Allie turned to face Clarke. “I’d heard through the grapevine that you were gifted, but this cements it.”

“You’d heard?”

“Your high school teachers couldn’t say enough good things about you.” Clarke could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her, and she laced and unlaced her fingers reflexively. “Talk to me about your powers- what sorts of things are you able to do, so far?” Clarke shrugged.

“Mostly just standard stuff- moving objects, extinguishing flame…”

“Okay. And have you yourself noticed differences in your abilities, specifically in comparison to other’s?” Clarke hesitated. Her mother’s words echoed in her head: _I’ve met with her teachers. Every single one of them said she’s the most gifted Dark Wielder they’ve ever seen. The most gifted_.

“This is a safe space, Clarke- you don’t have to hide.” Clarke glanced at Bellamy, and he gave her a slight nod.

“When I say I can move objects… I mean that I can do so with considerably more force than most Dark Wielders.” Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see that Bellamy’s eyes remained fixed intently on her, a slight smile playing at his lips.

“Interesting. I suppose it does make sense why the two of you are Paired.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because my powers have manifested similarly,” Bellamy answered for Allie.

“How so?”

“The force thing… we tested it out last year.” He glanced at Allie conspiratorially.

“Mr. Blake here threw a car the length of a soccer field without moving a muscle,” Allie clarified, clapping her hands together excitedly. _A whole soccer field?_ “Well, this has truly been an interesting half hour.” Allie said as she returned to her desk, taking a seat. “I’m going to dismiss you both for now, but come Monday morning we’ll really get cracking on testing out what you guys are capable of. Meet on the soccer field?” Bellamy nodded.

“Sure,” said Clarke.

“Go enjoy the rest of your Friday, and get some sleep this weekend. I won’t be pulling any punches next time.”


	11. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the girls head to a river party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys love this chapter- it was one of my favorites to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I love you all 💜
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @bookishbish for info on updates.

I’m Hidden Ivy College of the Forbidden Arts 

Canton, NY

* * *

 

9:30AM

 

Pair training was the only class Clarke had on Friday’s, so she said goodbye to Bellamy and returned to her room; she paused only to drop off her bags and grab her sketch pad and pencils, then headed outside. Retracing her steps from the day before, Clarke crossed the quad and set up shop beneath the canopy of an oak tree. Leaning back against the trunk, she propped her sketchbook on her thighs and started to draw. She began by outlining the university, all the while letting her mind wander. “ _He threw the car the length of a soccer field.”_ Clarke shifted slightly, adjusting her sheet of paper. “ _I’ve only ever heard of one or two other cases where powers took animal form.”_ Her sketching grew more frantic, pencil moving against paper as if it had a mind of its own. “... _on the surface it means that the two of you are very powerful…”_ The pencil snapped into several pieces in her hand. She glanced down- some of the wood had lodged itself in her skin where she’d gripped too tightly. Releasing the broken pencil, she watched as several rivulets of blood trickled down the skin of her palm. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Clarke?” she muttered as she finally glanced back at her drawing. “What the-?”

What had begun as a drawing of the school had quickly morphed into a drawing of the chapel from the night before; only, this time the chapel was engulfed in flame. Clarke stared at it for a moment, confused. _How did I even-?_

“Thought that was you, Griffin!” _Great, Jasper’s nickname is catching on._ Clarke glanced up to see Raven approaching her. Tossing her backpack onto the grass, Raven plopped down opposite Clarke and struck a pose. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” Clarke threw a chunk of grass at her, and Raven giggled, dodging it.

“What’re you doing out here? Thought you had class.”

“I did- it’s lunchtime.” Clarke reached for her phone- 12:00PM.

“Wow, I guess it is.” _It’s already noon? Where the hell did the past few hours even go?_

“How was training with Bellamy?”

“Fine.” Clarke shrugged. “We didn’t really do a whole lot- just introductory stuff.”

“Same… it was actually pretty boring.” Raven rolled over onto her back, gazing up at the cloudless sky above. “So, this guy invited me to the river party.”

“What?!” Clarke scooted forward, grabbing Raven’s shoulder. “Spill!”

“You sound like Octavia,” Raven snorted, even as a smile played at her lips. “Yeah, so his name is Miles, and he’s in my 100 Level Lit course- the other class I had this morning- and he grabbed the seat next to me, and...” Clarke grinned.

“So we’re definitely going to this river party.”

“I mean we don’t have to-“

“We’re definitely going to this river party.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I guess it doesn’t sound _that_ bad.”

“Trust me, even if you didn’t have a hot guy waiting for you, anything planned by or involving Roan is a guaranteed good time.”

 

************************************************

The river was several miles off campus- much too far to walk in flip flops and swimsuits- so Roan picked the girls up in his Jeep. Clarke grabbed shotgun, and Raven and Octavia clambered into the backseat.

“What up Clarke?” Roan fist bumped her in greeting. “And _you_ must be the infamous ‘Raven Reyes’ my little Blake here keeps texting me about,” Roan leaned over the seat to give Octavia a nod and Raven a fist bump. “Nice to finally meet you.” Turning back to Clarke, he grinned. “We good to go?”

“Hell yeah,” Octavia called from the backseat.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Roan said, shifting the car into drive.

 

In a vehicle, the trek to the river was short. They took the main road out of campus and turned right down a narrow dirt path. Roan cranked up the radio- Clarke recognized the song as _Add it Up_ by the Violent Femmes- and howled along with the music, whooping as they bounced over potholes and roots. Raven and Octavia joined in, singing along at the top of their lungs. Clarke watched in the rear view mirror as Octavia used her cellphone as a microphone, her and Raven shouting, “WHY CAN’T I GET, JUST ONE FUCK” into it. Giggling, Clarke turned in her seat and yelled, “DON’T SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT THAT THING AT ME.” The girls burst into a fit of laughter.

They drove for another couple minutes before Roan pulled into a makeshift dirt parking lot tucked deep into the trees. “We’re here!” He hollered over the music. Octavia and Raven slid out of the back as he put the Jeep in park and turned off the car, gathering up their bags and towels. Clarke paused, surveying the area. “It’s just through there,” Roan said, pointing towards a faint light shimmering through the trees ahead. “Bellamy and Lincoln are already there setting up. Hey, you mind helping me carry the beer?” Clarke shook her head, sliding out of the passenger seat and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Roan gestured for her to follow him to the trunk. Yanking it open, he reached in to grab a thirty rack of Busch Lite. “Here,” he said, passing it to her. She took it with a grunt.

“Need some help?” echoed a deep voice just behind her. Turning, Clarke bit back a gasp as she took in the _view_ that was shirtless Bellamy Blake. Clad in just a pair of black board shorts that hung low on his hips, he looked effortlessly attractive. Clarke’s eyes traced the muscles of his arms, the vee of his hips- “Clarke?” _OH MY GOD GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER CLARKE._ Shaking her head to dispel any COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE thoughts, Clarke offered Bellamy a sweet smile.

“I think I can handle a thirty rack, but thanks.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, stepping toward her.

“You’ve got a bag to carry too- let me help.” She reluctantly passed him the beer, gaze wandering to the swell of his biceps as he reached for it. She felt his eyes follow hers, and glanced up involuntarily; for a moment, their stares locked.

“So are you guys just gonna stare at each other all day, or are we gonna go party?” Roan griped. Bellamy broke eye contact first.

“C’mon, we better set up before everyone gets here.”

************************************************

Octavia and Raven had already headed for the river, so Bellamy grabbed the last pool float from the backseat and led Roan and Clarke through the trees. They emerged onto a beer can scattered, cigarette covered beach. Two tables had been set up beside a gathering of hammocks at the river’s edge: one for drinking games, one for snacks and drinks. Octavia had already stripped down to her bikini and was perched on a cooler, chatting with a man whom Clarke could only assume was Lincoln. _Octavia has taste_. He was even taller than Roan, muscular, and tattooed. Bellamy glanced at the two of them, frowning. Clarke stepped forward to elbow him in the ribs.

“Don’t be an idiot,” she said under her breath. Bellamy gave her a sideways glare.

“Who wants drinks?” Roan called out, holding up the keg he was carrying.

“Me,” Raven said with a little wave. Clarke glanced at Bellamy; he was still staring at Lincoln like he wanted to punch him.

“Set the beer down and let’s grab a drink, hmm?” Clarke said, grabbing his arm and dragging him after Roan.

**********************************************

It wasn’t long before the party was in full swing. Clarke secured herself a beer and a hammock, close enough to the craziness to keep an eye on Bellamy (in case he entered crazy big brother mode again), but far enough away that she had some semblance of peace and quiet.

“Not into drinking games?” Clarke shifted, turning to lock gazes with a handsome, brown haired boy leaning against one of the trees supporting her hammock.

“No, I am- just not really feeling it right now. Wanted some time to myself.” Not taking the hint, the boy took a swig of his beer and extended a hand.

“Finn Collins.” She reached to shake it.

“Clarke Kane.”

“I know who you are- everybody does after the Pairing.” _Awesome._ “That was some pretty sick shit you did with the griffin.”

“Thanks.” Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke noticed that Echo, Emori, and Murphy had arrived. She watched as Murphy slung an arm around Emori, leading the two of them toward the river; Echo, on the other hand, though clad in only a tiny white string bikini, bee-lined straight for Bellamy. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Echo leaned against the flip cup table and offered him a sugary-sweet smile.

“You wanna go play flip cup?” Finn asked. Clarke glanced up at him, then at Echo hanging on Bellamy’s arm, then back at Finn.

“You know what? That sounds great.” Climbing out of her hammock, she took Finn’s hand and let him lead her towards Bellamy and Echo. “You guys getting ready for another game?” Clarke asked. Roan, Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven also hovered around the table. Bellamy glanced up from Echo’s hand on his arm, his eyes traveling straight to Clarke and Finn’s linked hands. Raven’s brow also furrowed, but Clarke paid no mind.

“Hell yeah!” Roan let out a whoop. “We just need teams. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, you’re with me. Echo, Finn, Lincoln, go with Bellamy.” Clarke rounded the table, taking up the spot at the far end of the table. Finn moved to stand opposite her, but Bellamy shook his head.

“Clarke and I have something to settle.” Finn glanced at Clarke, a question in his eyes.

“If by something to settle you mean, ‘me drinking you under the table round two,’ then I’m down.” Finn stepped back, letting Bellamy take the place facing her. Echo slid in beside Bellamy, placing a hand on his bare shoulder as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Even still, his eyes never left Clarke’s.

“Why’re you being such a dick today, Bell?” Octavia asked as she sidled up next to Clarke, swinging an arm around her friend’s shoulders. Raven followed suit, taking up the post beside Octavia.

“Enough trash talking, you idiots,” Roan interjected before Bellamy could respond. “Pour the damn beer so we can get on with this.” A small crowd had gathered around their group, watching as they all put small amounts of Busch Lite in their cups and readied themselves. “Miller will referee,” Roan announced, hauling his friend to the head of the table. “We’ll start on this end with Lincoln and I- wait, you guys know how this works, right?” Everyone nodded. “Awesome.” Roan took his place at the table opposite Lincoln.

“Alright!” Miller hollered. “Three, two… ONE!” Roan and Lincoln lifted their cups, tapped them together, then against the table once more, and then slugged back their beer. All at once, everyone was shouting.

“Move your ass, Roan!” Octavia hollered as he swallowed the contents of his drink mere seconds before Lincoln, and placed the cup on the edge of the table. He hit it gently, and in one perfect flip it landed upside down. Raven was next- she finished the beer in one gulp, but it took her four tries before it finally landed. Meanwhile, Finn had caught up with her and stuck the landing at the exact same moment she did. Next up were Octavia and Echo; Octavia was a faster drinker than Echo, but took too long flipping her cup. Thus, Clarke and Bellamy started drinking at the same time. _Fuck fuck fuck_ !!! Clarke swallowed down the drink so fast she practically choked. Flinging down the cup, she flipped it. _Too hard._ She tried again. Bellamy had already tried and failed to land his once. She flipped it again, and this time it landed upside down perfectly, milliseconds before Bellamy’s. Cheering, she threw her arms around her team and jumped up and down.

“In your FACE, Blake!” Roan yelled.

“I warned you,” she said, turning to smirk at Bellamy. Instead of looking offended, however, he just smiled at her, eyes shining.

“That you did, Clarke.”

“Who wants to jump in the river?” Octavia called, racing down the embankment to jump into the water without waiting for an answer. Raven, Lincoln, Roan, and the majority of the crowd followed suit.

“Going in?” Bellamy asked Clarke. She held up a finger. Reaching for an unopened beer, she cracked it open and chugged the entire thing. Tossing the can in the trash, she gave him a thumbs up.

“Going in.”

“Bellamy, I don’t wanna-“ Echo began, but Bellamy shook his head.

“It’s okay, no worries if you wanna stay on the beach.” Echo flinched, releasing his arm.

“I’m coming in the water too,” Finn remarked, yanking off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Bellamy gave him a cursory glance. Without another word, Clarke headed down the embankment to the water.

Octavia was already way out, floating on a raft shaped like a unicorn with Lincoln treading water beside her. Raven was in the water too, sharing an inner tube with a boy Clarke gathered was Miles.

Finn dove into the water immediately, but Bellamy lingered with Clarke on the beach. She dipped her toes in tentatively. “Fuck, it’s cold!”

“C’mon, where’s your sense of adventure?” Finn called out, popping up a few feet away from them.

“Where’d you even find that guy?” Bellamy muttered. Ignoring him, Clarke reached for the hem of her dress, pulled it up over her head, and dropped it onto the sand. She’d opted for a red bikini- a lot bolder than she usually went- because she figured it was better than her normal sports bra and spandex shorts. Turning to Bellamy, she gave him a wink, then raced forward and plunged headfirst into the water. _Fuck, it’s cold!_

“See, it’s not so bad,” Finn remarked as she surfaced beside him. _Where_ did _I find this guy?_

“Yeah, not at all.” She looked around for Bellamy, finally spotting him several feet away near Roan, Murphy, Emori, Jackson, and Miller. Nodding to Finn, she swam over to them.

“We’re gonna play chicken,” Roan directed at Clarke as she approached. She could feel Murphy glaring at her as she floated up next to Bellamy.

“Clarke and I will play,” Finn offered. Clarke turned to glare at him, despite herself. _What is this, 1800? I can speak for myself._

“We were actually gonna play with our Pairs,” Murphy interjected, still staring at Clarke. “If you’re interested.” The water around Clarke rippled as Bellamy moved closer to her.

“We’re interested.”

“Great,” said Murphy. “C’mon Miller, hop on.” He patted his shoulders.

“Yeah I’m thinking it should be the other way around, dude. No offense.” Clarke giggled.

“If Emori was your partner, _then_ you’d be good, man,” Roan teased.

“Fine,” Murphy snapped. Murmurs of laughter ran throughout the group as Miller ducked beneath the surface and Murphy climbed onto his shoulders.

“You’re choking me!” Miller gasped as he righted himself, grabbing onto Murphy’s legs. Murphy just grinned.

Clarke turned to face Bellamy.

“Hop on,” he said, lowering himself into the water. Clarke moved to hook her right leg over his shoulder; she swallowed as she felt his hand grip her thigh, his fingertips rough but gentle. Pushing off with her left leg, she swung it up and over his other shoulder. Slowly, he got to his feet, hands keeping a tight grip on her legs. “You good, Clarke?” he asked, turning to look up at her. Trying her best to ignore the feel of his hands on her, of his muscular shoulders moving beneath her, she shielded her eyes from the sun and nodded down at him.

“Bring it on, _Griffin_ ,” Murphy snapped. _I’m gonna kill Jasper._ Bellamy turned so that Clarke and Murphy could face each other, only a few feet of space between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Finn frowning at her.

“Okay,” Roan began. “Start in three, two-” Miller and Murphy launched forward before Roan even finished counting down. Bellamy took a step or two forward in response, and Clarke and Murphy locked arms. Clarke dug her nails into his skin, pushing on him hard. Bellamy and Miller were practically nose to nose, trying not to get their legs tangled as Murphy and Clarke shoved and clawed at each other.

“C’mon Clarke!” Raven yelled from somewhere to her left. She leaned forward, trying as hard as she could to push Murphy backward.

“You got this, Clarke!” Jasper’s voice echoed just behind her. The image of Murphy laughing at Jasper’s skinned knees flashed into Clarke’s head. _Oh you are going_ down _, asshole._ Biting her lip, Clarke pushed him as hard as she could. Murphy let out a little yelp as he lost his balance and tumbled backward into the water. Cheers erupted around them, and Clarke threw her arms up in victory. She felt Bellamy’s hand squeeze her leg, and she looked down to find him grinning up at her. Giving him a smile in return, she tapped his hands to release her legs and flung herself back into the water. When she resurfaced, she turned and lifted a hand to high five him. He opened his mouth to say something, but all of sudden Clarke felt hands on her head, shoving her under the water. She tried to cry out, but she was fully submerged before she could make a sound. Her yell cut short, she ended up swallowing a huge mouthful of water. Choking and gasping for air, she tried to fight off the body pressing down on her. _Use your powers, Clarke. Your powers!_ But she was having too much trouble breathing, was too panicked- she couldn’t concentrate. She gulped down even more water, and her eyes burned. _Help me, please!_ All of a sudden, the hands disappeared, and someone was hauling her out of the water.

“Bellamy!” someone called out as she broke the surface. Clarke gagged, water spilling from her mouth as she tried to inhale.

“Someone get his ass out of the water!” _Octavia?_ Clarke’s arms were linked around her savior’s neck, her throat _burning_ as she continued to cough. She felt a hand thud against her back, and more water freed itself from her chest, tears streaming from her eyes. She felt another arm loop under her knees and then she was being carried up and out of the river.

“Clarke,” a frantic voice whispered in her ear. _Bellamy._ A moment later, he set her down gingerly in the sand, his arms remaining around her. She leaned forward, vomiting up water once more before she _finally_ inhaled, shakily. “ _Easy_.”

“Oh my god, is she okay?” Octavia asked, taking a seat on the beach beside Clarke.

“She’s breathing now.”

“I’m gonna fucking KILL John Murphy.” _Murphy?_ Clarke lifted her head to look at Octavia. The girl’s eyes were wild, her dark hair wet and matted across her shoulders.

“No, you’re not. You’re gonna sit here with Clarke while I do.” Bellamy moved as if to get to his feet, but Clarke choked out:

“No.” Bellamy hesitated.

“You already decked him, Bell. Can’t I have a turn?”

“Will you two cut the shit?” Raven snapped, approaching them with Miles in tow. “Clarke almost died- stop stressing her out even more.”

“You’re right,” Bellamy answered quietly. “Guys, I’m gonna get her back to campus. Raven, keep an eye on my crazy sister?” Raven gave him a mock salute, and Octavia stuck her tongue out at him. Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet. She tried to push him off, but her legs were still shaking. Groaning, she let him hook an arm around her waist and guide her up the embankment.

“I don’t wanna go back to campus,” Clarke said as he tried to lead her towards the car. “Just- that hammock over there. I need a minute.” For once, Bellamy obeyed, setting her to rest where she’d requested. “What happened?” she asked hoarsely, as he crouched down beside the hammock so that he was eye level with her.

“Murphy tried to drown you.” Clarke balked at the expression on his face. She’d never seen him angry before, and the blind rage on his face surprised her.

“You hit him?” Bellamy nodded.

“He wouldn’t let go, so I punched him. God, Clarke, he came at you out of nowhere.” Bellamy shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair. “I’m gonna kill the son of a bitch, I-“

“Hey,” she said, capturing his hand with hers. “Hey, I’m _fine._ I’m fine.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. In the late afternoon sunlight, his eyes were molten gold. Clarke used her free hand to brush a damp curl from his forehead, her touch gentle. “Thank you for pulling me out of the water. I don’t know what happened, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t get a grip on my powers. I was too panicked.”

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you free sooner-“ Clarke put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“Thank you.” He nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, and Clarke’s heart caught in her chest. _This is dangerous._ “You can take me back to campus now, if you want.” Bellamy’s brow furrowed.

“I thought you wanted to stay?”

“I change my mind- I’m ready to go back.” He nodded.

“I’ll go grab your stuff- you just had your dress and your bag, right?” She nodded. Without another word, Bellamy headed back down the embankment. Leaning back in the hammock, Clarke gazed up through the canopy of trees to the blue of the sky above her. _Whatever this is you are feeling, Clarke, you need to handle it. Sooner, rather than later._


	12. The Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have some one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!! 
> 
> Hope y’all had a great weekend- I know I did because BELIZA ARE MARRIED!! But anyway, while we’re waiting for wedding pics and the new episode tomorrow, here’s another chapter for you 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading 💜

Hidden Ivy 

Roan’s Jeep

Canton, NY 

8:00PM

Bellamy and Clarke returned to campus in Roan’s Jeep. Every few minutes, Clarke felt him glance over at her, as if he were afraid she’d keel over at any moment. 

“Stop doing that,” she ordered, after he silently checked on her for the fifth time. 

“Doing what?” he asked innocently. 

“I’m fine, Bellamy.” 

“You almost drowned right in front of me.” She turned to look at him. Though his expression was blank, he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had gone white. 

“You were right there.  _ Everyone  _ was right there. I was safe. Besides, another second and I would’ve thrown Murphy all the way to the other side of the river. Trust me, I’ve done it before.” 

“I know you can take care of yourself.” His grip on the wheel loosened a bit. “I just…” He trailed off, searching for the right words.  _ He really thought he was gonna lose me. And honestly, for a second I really thought Murphy was gonna kill me.  _

“You don’t have to explain- I get it.” 

They pulled into the parking lot, and before Clarke even had a chance to unbuckle her seatbelt, Bellamy rounded the front of the car and grabbed her bag. “Bellamy-“ she began as he took her hand and helped her down. “You don’t have to walk me back to my room- I know the way. Go back to the party.” He shook his head. 

“I’m not going back to the party- Roan and the other’s will hitch a ride with Lincoln.” 

“Why’re you doing all this?” Clarke knew it was a loaded question, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Doing what?” 

“Taking care of me. We barely know each other. And besides, like you said- I can take care of myself.” Bellamy hesitated. 

“You’re my Pair,” he finally replied.  _ And that’s all that matters, Clarke.  _

They walked back to her suite in silence. Clarke sighed in relief when they entered her living room, throwing herself onto the couch. “I have a dry t-shirt and shorts for you to borrow, if you want,” she offered, eyeing Bellamy in his wet board shorts. 

“Thanks.” She moved to get off the couch, but he shook his head. 

“Don’t get up- where are they?” 

“Bottom drawer of my dresser.” He gave her a slight nod and headed into her bedroom. Normally she would’ve been mortified at the thought of a strange guy in her bedroom rifling through her bureau, but for some reason, the thought of Bellamy doing so didn’t bother her. 

“You’re an artist?” He appeared in the doorway of her room a moment later, clad in one of Well’s old t-shirts and a pair of gray sweats (Clarke hadn’t been able to part with them, despite herself). “The drawings on your wall,” he clarified when she narrowed her eyes at him.  _ Right.  _

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that… it’s just a hobby.” He pushed off the doorframe, crossing the room to sit down on the couch beside her. 

“Doesn’t look like ‘just a hobby’ to me.” She shrugged. 

“No point in hoping for a career in something I’ll never be able to pursue.” 

“Who says?” Clarke sighed, pausing to shift into a more upright position. 

“You know just as well as I do that we’ll both end up in whatever line of work Hidden Ivy chooses for us… Wielder’s getting to pursue artistic careers is extremely rare.” 

“So it’s rare, so what? It’s not impossible.” Bellamy leaned his elbow against the back of the couch and propped his head in his hand, eyes intent on her.

“I mean, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before. It just seems like a crazy fantasy…” 

“It’s not crazy.” Clarke’s heart caught in her chest- the same vulnerability she’d seen on his face only a few days ago had returned. Suddenly thrown by the intimacy of having him so close, she slid off the couch and got to her feet. 

“I’m cold- I’m gonna go put on some dry clothes.” Without another word, she headed into her bedroom and closed the door. Leaning back against it, she shut her eyes.  _ I am so fucked.  _

She took her time changing into her pajamas, pausing to survey herself in the bathroom mirror. _Oh my GOD_ _I look terrifying._ Her mascara had transferred underneath her eyes- which were bloodshot- and her blonde hair was damp and matted. Grabbing a washcloth and hairbrush, she removed all the leftover makeup from her face and tore through the tangles in her hair. Satisfied, she clicked off the light, steeled herself, and returned to the living room. 

Bellamy was busy checking his phone, but he glanced up as she reclaimed her seat beside him. 

“I think we should go for a hike,” she said. His eyebrows rose. 

“Right now?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Obviously not right now. Tomorrow, I mean.” 

“Okay..?” 

“I think we should get far away from campus and show each other what we can do…with our powers, I mean.” Clarke clarified, blushing at the smirk on Bellamy’s face. Mercifully, he let her inconvenient wording slide. 

“That’s not a bad idea. I know a couple trails we could try.” 

“Great.” 

“Great.” A strangely tense silence settled between them. Needing to do  _ something  _ with her hands, Clarke reached for her phone. Four texts from Octavia, two from Raven, two from Abby. She unlocked it and skimmed the messages from her friends, ignoring the one from her mother altogether. 

“Octavia and Raven are on their way back with Lincoln, Roan, and Miles. Apparently Octavia tried to finish what you started with Murphy.” Bellamy shook his head, his expression darkening. “Hey, everything’s fine,” Clarke said, reaching for his hand. “Lincoln grabbed her before she actually did anything.” Bellamy glanced down at her hand over his, then back up at her. “Sorry,” she whispered; but as she moved to withdraw it, he reached out to stop her with  _ his _ free hand. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut short as the door flew open and in stormed Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Roan, and Miles. 

“Honey we’re homeeee,” Roan sang. Bellamy and Clarke jumped apart, Clarke plastering a sickly sweet smile across her face. 

“Heyyy,” she said with a little wave, avoiding Raven’s curious gaze. 

“We brought the party to you!” Roan held up what remained of the thirty rack. Clarke surveyed the rest of the group; Octavia and Lincoln were holding hands, and she watched as Bellamy zeroed in on it. Discreetly, she kicked him in the back of the shin. 

“I’ve got alcohol in my room too,” Octavia offered, releasing Lincoln’s hand and disappearing into her bedroom. Everyone crowded into the living room, Raven pushing Clarke closer to Bellamy as she staked claim over the leftover space on the couch. The boys sprawled out across the carpet. 

“How are you feeling?” Raven asked, examining Clarke closely. 

“I’m fine. Still hurts a little to breathe, but otherwise I’m 100%.” 

“Murphy’s a dick,” Lincoln muttered. 

“He really hates you, Clarke,” Roan chimed in. “Did something happen between you two?” Clarke fidgeted, her arm brushing Bellamy’s. 

“He tripped Jasper, so Clarke put him in his place,” Raven answered. 

“Put him in his place?” Bellamy asked. “What does that mean?” 

“It means,” Octavia began, reappearing with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine in hand. “That Clarke threw him like 20 feet in the air and knocked the wind out of him when he wouldn’t apologize to Jasper.” All the boys, even Bellamy, looked impressed. “It was badass.” 

“It really wasn’t,” Clarke muttered. 

“ _ Yes _ , it was.” 

“Murphy’s got a fragile ego,” Lincoln commented. 

“That, and he’ll look for any excuse to get in a fight,” Bellamy added. Octavia poured several glasses of wine, and she passed one first to Clarke, then to Bellamy. Clarke accepted gratefully, before throwing back the contents and gesturing for a refill. 

“You’re sure? You almost died, like, two hours ago.” 

“Exactly. I almost died two hours ago.” Roan whooped as Octavia poured Clarke another glass. 

“Clarke doesn’t mess around!” Clarke felt Bellamy’s eyes on her as she gulped down the second glass and motioned for a third. When she finally turned to look at him, she found his expression to be a mixture of curiosity and concern. 

“Do we wanna play a drinking game or watch a movie?” Octavia asked as she plopped down beside Lincoln, leaning on his arm. 

“I vote movie,” said Raven, nestling into the couch. 

“I vote both,” Roan said. 

After fifteen minutes of arguing about what to watch, they finally settled on turning Twilight into a drinking game. 

“Okay, rules are as follows: drink once every time Bella and Edward stare at each other. Drink  _ twice  _ every time Bella does something dumb, and drink  _ three  _ times-” 

“Damn, how many times  _ have  _ you seen Twilight Roan?” Bellamy interrupted. 

“Way less than you, bitch ass,” Roan snapped, throwing a pillow at him. 

“Team Edward or Team Jacob?” Clarke asked Bellamy. Bellamy’s jaw dropped in mock offense.  _ Traitor _ , he mouthed. 

“Oh we  _ all _ know you’re both Team Edward, you basic bitches.” Raven said. “Now can you all shut up and play the fucking movie?” 


	13. Et Tu, Bruté?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a confrontation with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one week hiatus- personal life has been very busy!! But now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy regardless. Love you all, thank you for reading!!

 

Hidden Ivy 

Clarke’s Living Room 

Canton, NY 

8:45 AM 

 

“Clarke.” Clarke opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the sunlight streaming through the living room window.  _ Living room..? Why am I-?  _ She took in her surroundings- Roan and Miles were sprawled out across the carpet, fast asleep, and Bellamy... she moved to sit up, the realization that she had fallen asleep practically on  _ top _ of him dawning on her.  _ Fuck. _ “I’m sorry for waking you up, but I have club soccer practice this morning,” he whispered. She nodded, swallowing at the sight of his mussed dark curls and sleep glazed brown eyes. “What time should I meet you later?” 

“What?” 

“We’re hiking today, right?”  _ Right.  _

“Yeah. Um, let me text you? I’m guessing we’re all gonna go grab breakfast…” Clarke glanced over at the boys still passed out on the carpet. “Well, maybe lunch.” Bellamy’s gaze followed her’s, and he smirked at the sight of Roan with his face buried in a faux fur couch pillow. 

“You might wanna check and see if Roan’s still breathing.”

“He finished an entire bottle of wine during New Moon, so I doubt it.”

“Edward leaving Bella really hit a nerve.”

“I can hear you, assholes,” Roan grumbled. Clarke giggled. Getting up from the couch, Bellamy headed for the door, pausing to nudge Roan with his foot. 

“See you later, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Mmhmph,” Roan responded as Bellamy disappeared into the hall. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, falling back into the couch cushions. 

***

Just as she began to drift back to sleep, Octavia’s door flew open. 

“Wake up, bitches!!” she hollered, sauntering into the living room. She was already fully dressed, sporting a yellow sundress and a pair of strappy white sandals, her long dark hair plaited into a french braid down her back.  

“Oh my GOD, is it a Blake family tradition to be annoying as fuck in the morning?” Roan groaned, covering his head with his pillow. Miles muttered something under his breath as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Don’t be a dick, Roan,” Octavia scolded. “C’mon, it’s like 11:00 already. Let’s go get some brunch.” Lincoln appeared in the doorway at that moment, and Clarke gave Octavia a pointed look; she returned the glare, sticking out her tongue. 

Pushing past Octavia, Lincoln crossed the carpet and walked straight onto Roan’s back. 

“Get off me, you fucking asshole!!” Roan protested. 

“I will if you promise to get up.” 

“Fuck you,” Roan snapped. 

“I can do this all day, dude.” Roan shifted under Lincoln’s weight, trying to knock him over. 

“Why are you so fucking heavy? Holy shit.” After several more unsuccessful attempts to knock Lincoln over, he threw up his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll get up.” Satisfied, Lincoln climbed off him. Letting out a whoop that sounded more like a war cry, Roan jumped to his feet and threw himself at Lincoln, putting him in a headlock. 

“Idiots,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ll second that,” Clarke muttered. “Okay, while you guys get whatever this is out of your systems, I’m gonna go shower.” 

 

**************************************************************

 

The dining hall was packed. Clarke’s stomach growled at the smattering of food laid out before her- she hadn’t eaten a full meal since she’d arrived at Hidden Ivy. She bee-lined straight for the eggs and bacon, proceeding to like them onto her plate. 

“Yesss they have  _ sausage _ !!” Octavia exclaimed, coming up behind Clarke to examine the buffet. 

“Of  _ course _ you’re excited about that,” Raven replied, appearing beside Octavia and pushing past her to grab an apple. She had clearly just come from the gym, still slightly out of breath and clad in yoga pants and a spandex tank. 

“Shut up, you perv!” Octavia giggled, slapping Raven playfully on the shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Clarke put one final scoop of scrambled eggs on her plate and headed for the checkout. 

“You guys are as bad as Lincoln and Roan.” 

“Speaking of Lincoln- did he sleep in your bed last night?” Raven inquired. Octavia just grinned, turning her attention back to the food. 

“Well, he definitely didn’t sleep on the floor with the others,” Clarke replied. 

“Traitor,” Octavia gasped. 

“Eh, I already kinda figured,” Raven shrugged. “Anyway, he seems to really like you. You think you’re gonna be an actual thing?” 

“I dunno… I mean it seems that way. But I’ve only known him for like a couple days. So who knows. Whatever it is, I’m having fun.” Octavia paused, eyes scanning the length of the cafeteria. “Hey it looks like it’s getting really busy- Clarke, you wanna get a table? I’m just gonna grab a couple more things.” Clarke nodded. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

She made her way across the room to a table pushed up against a large window overlooking the campus grounds. It was a beautiful day-  _ perfect for hiking. _ Reaching for her phone, she checked to see if Bellamy had replied to her most recent text. Sure enough, there was a new message from him (and one from Wells, which she studiously ignored). 

 

Bellamy: Meet at ur place around 1? 

 

Smiling, she replied:  

 

yeah see u then 

 

“Who ya texting?” Octavia asked, grabbing the chair opposite her. She set down a full plate of eggs and sausage, followed by a plate covered in pancakes. 

“Are you really gonna eat all this?” Raven asked as she approached, pausing to set down a massive bowl of Lucky Charms next to the plate of pancakes before snagging the seat next to Octavia. 

“Clearly you missed her eating an entire bag of Doritos last night and then complaining she was still hungry,” Clarke said with a laugh. Octavia stuck her tongue out at them. 

“This seat taken?” interrupted a familiar male voice from just behind Clarke’s shoulder. She turned, tilting her head back to look up into the face of none other than Finn Collins. In the blur of yesterday’s near death experience, she had almost entirely forgotten about him. 

“No,” she replied, moving her chair to make room. He gave her a smile as he sat beside her, setting down a plate of plain toast. 

“How’re you ladies doing this morning?” Octavia and Raven shared a glance. 

“Fine, thanks,” Clarke replied awkwardly. Finn turned his gaze to her, surveying closely. 

“How’re you feeling? That was a close call yesterday.” 

“Like I said, I’m fine.” 

“I mean someone tried to kill you, so I doubt you’re fine. But I guess it must make you feel a little better that a couple of us knocked Murphy around after you left.” 

“What?” Catching the sudden spark of surprised anger in Clarke’s eyes, Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yeah- Miles, Roan and I. They didn’t tell you? He’ll live, but he’ll regret the day he ever laid hands on you.” Clarke glared at him. 

“You can’t be fucking serious.” At that moment, Lincoln, Roan and Miles arrived with their food, followed by Jasper and Monty. 

“What up, Collins?” Roan asked as he moved to take the other vacant space beside Clarke. He froze, however, when he saw the expression on her face. “Woah, who died?” Clarke narrowed her eyes further.

“No one, yet.” The boys hovered around the table, clearly unsure of what they had just walked into. 

“Clarke knows about Murphy,” Octavia clarified. Roan’s eyebrows rose. 

“So you  _ were  _ right, little Blake- she  _ is _ pissed at us.” 

“Yeah, I am. Why would you guys beat up Murphy? That doesn’t help anything. And besides, if anyone was gonna handle him it should’ve been me.” 

“You guys beat up Murphy?” Jasper asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Only a little,” Miles interjected. Clarke pushed her chair back, abruptly getting to her feet. 

“You know what, I think I’ve lost my appetite.” 

“Clarke-“ Raven began, but Clarke shook her head. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” She marched straight for the exit- when she reached the doors, however, her dramatic departure was halted as she was forced to step back and let the incoming group of students enter. Tapping her foot impatiently, she watched as one by one they filtered past.  _ Oh my-  _ she froze mid tap as she made eye contact with the skinny boy bringing up the rear.  _ Murphy.  _ He looked like hell. Bruises had bloomed across his nose and around his eyes, and his bottom lip was split and swollen. Clarke gaped at him. He paused for a moment, holding her gaze; then, slowly, his mouth spread into a smile. Without a single word, he pushed past her into the cafeteria. Clarke could feel her friends’ staring at her from across the room, but she ignored them, flinging open the door and heading out into the warm late summer air. 

  
  


She took the long route back to her room. She was beyond furious that her friends had taken justice into their own hands, and even more furious that they’d lied to her about it. Sliding her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled to Bellamy’s name in her contacts and hit dial. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked by way of greeting. 

“Did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“That Roan and company beat the shit out of Murphy after we left yesterday?” 

“They did  _ what?”  _ Bellamy sounded genuinely surprised.  _ Okay so at least one person didn’t lie to me.  _

“Roan, Finn, and Miles.” 

“Wait, I thought they tried to  _ stop _ Octavia from beating him up?” 

“That’s what I thought too, but apparently that wasn’t the whole story. I didn’t stick around to hear them out, though, ‘cause I was too pissed.” Clarke exhaled. She’d reached her suite- sticking the key in the lock, she turned the knob and shoved the door open. 

“He tried to drown you, Clarke. He had it coming.” 

“Even if that were true, it should’ve been  _ me  _ beating him up. Not my friends, and not behind my back.” 

“Sometimes it’s hard to exercise impulse control when someone you care about is in danger.” Bellamy paused a moment. “You know I would’ve done it myself- not because I think you couldn’t, but because he almost killed you.” 

“Yeah, but you…” Clarke trailed off.  _ But you’re different.  _ “You know what, it’s fine. I just need some time to clear my head. Are you ready to go hiking now?” 

“Be there in ten.” 


	14. Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy venture into the woods of upstate New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Since we don’t have a new episode tonight, I thought I’d post the next chapter of my fic. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @bookishbish for updates on when I post. 
> 
> Thank you THANK YOU for reading! 💜

Hidden Ivy 

Canton, NY 

Clarke’s Suite 

1:00 PM 

While waiting for Bellamy to arrive, Clarke pushed all thoughts of Murphy from her mind and instead concentrated on locating her hiking boots, sunscreen, and backpack. She had just finished lacing her boots when she heard a knock at the door. Pushing a baseball cap down over her wayward blonde ponytail, she hurried to let Bellamy in. She noticed immediately that he was dressed more casually than she was, and as he entered the room he surveyed her, a smile playing at his lips as his eyes drifted over the dried mud on her boots and the ripped knees of her fitted cargo pants. 

“What?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. His smile widened as he sidled past her into the room. 

“Love the outfit, G.I. Jane.” She rolled her eyes, crossing the room to grab her backpack. 

“I’m from Maine, okay? It’s practically a requirement for half your wardrobe to be from L.L. Bean.” Bellamy laughed.

“Fair enough- ready to go?” Stuffing her water bottle into her bag, she slid her arms through the straps and slung it onto her back. 

“Now I am. Where to?” 

************************************

They followed the main road out of campus, traveling in the direction of the river. Clarke inhaled deeply, savoring the fresh late summer air. 

“I’m guessing you did a lot of hiking as a kid?” Bellamy asked, falling into step beside her. 

“Yeah- well, my dad and I did. Mom, not so much. Dad and I used to camp out in the White Mountains every year, actually.” She glanced at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. “How about you?” He shrugged. 

“We didn’t really have much opportunity to hike in the city, but since coming here I’ve done a lot of it.” Bellamy jerked his chin to the right, directing her toward a slightly overgrown path. 

“How long have you been here, exactly?” she blurted.  _ Fuck, was that rude?  _ Bellamy, however, didn’t seem put out by the question. 

“I’m in my sixth year. Sure, it’s been a longer run than I thought, but I can’t complain. And actually, it’s nice to be in school with Octavia- we haven’t really gotten to spend much time with each other since I was in high school.” They moved idly down the path, occasionally hacking away branches and weeds barring the way. 

“It must be nice, having a sibling you’re close to.” Bellamy nodded. 

“Yeah. I mean, growing up I sometimes felt like more of a parent than a brother, but now that we’re older…” 

“I remember you mentioning that- that you feel like she’s your responsibility.” She glanced at him, but he kept his gaze trained on the path ahead. 

“And I remember you reminding me she’s her own person now.” 

“I didn’t mean-“ he shook his head. 

“No, I’m glad you said it. Sometimes I forget that she’s an adult, and I overstep.” They fell into silence then- not awkward, but contemplative. The trail they were on began to slope upward, enough so that Clarke felt burning in her calves. “This trail will take us out past the river, and up a small mountain. It’s not too tough a walk, but the view is great and it’s pretty secluded- perfect for testing out our powers.” 

“Sounds good.” 

*************************************

They traveled the rest of the trip mostly without speaking, occasionally stopping to admire a pretty plant or a strange bird. It took them about an hour to reach the peak of the small mountain; it was more a hill, if they were being honest, but the view at the top was surprisingly lovely. Clarke spun 360 degrees, shading her eyes from the sun as she looked about at the trees and hills surrounding her. Bellamy paused to yank his t-shirt over his head, using it as a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.  _ Oh for the love of God.  _ Clarke studiously kept her eyes fixed on the scenery and far from her Pair’s chiseled torso. “I always forget how damn hot Canton summers are.” Clarke nodded, lifting the hem of her own shirt to wipe her face. 

“At least there’s a breeze up here.” Sliding her backpack off her shoulders, she grabbed her water bottle and offered it to him. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking a couple sips before returning it to her. She gave him a smile before plopping down on the ground and chugging the rest of its contents. He moved to sit beside her, tilting his head back to soak up the sun; she admired how evident his freckles were in the daylight, how the sunshine turned his eyes to molten gold.  _ Clarke, stop it.  _ “So tell me about your powers then. What should I expect?” He shifted onto his side, facing her. Clarke propped her elbows against her knees, thinking. 

“I mean, my knowledge of how they work is still pretty limited. I’m pretty good at moving objects- for example, Murphy.”  Bellamy chuckled. “And I’ve got a knack for channeling dark energy. But beyond that, I’m not sure. I don’t know what your high school experience was like, but we mostly spent time on Dark and Light Wielder history, responsibilities, whatever… there wasn’t a whole lot of time spent on individual ability, aside from the final test.” He nodded. 

“My experience was pretty much the same, ‘til I got here.” 

“And your powers?” 

“They manifest themselves in one of two ways- like so many other Light Wielders, I’m a gifted healer. But I also have some destructive abilities.” Clarke cocked an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” Grinning at her, he held out a hand, palm flat and facing upwards. Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “What’re you-?” she stopped short as white flame burst from his palm, beautiful and deadly all at once. He let it sit there for a moment, glowing like captured starshine, before he closed his hand and the light dissipated. 

“Now it’s your turn,” he said, giving her leg a nudge. Nodding, she pushed herself to her feet and walked several yards away. 

“Don’t want to lose control and hurt you,” she clarified. “Not that I think that’ll happen- I just haven’t done this a lot.” He gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated on darkness, on nighttime, on the black of her childhood bedroom and the monsters she’d feared lurked beneath her bed. Her skin began to hum, and when she opened her eyes, she was shrouded in dark smoke. She’d only channeled this part of her powers once before, during final exams, and she was relieved to see she was still capable of doing it. Through the darkness, she could make out Bellamy’s awed expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a gasp as the black around her began to expand, enclosing her and blotting out the sun. Her heart began to pound.  _ What the fuck is happening?  _ She closed her eyes, trying to will away the dark magic as she’d done the last time, but it was of no avail.  _ It’s going to swallow me whole.  _ She began to cry out in panic, but her voice was drowned out by her own wild energy. Stumbling backwards, she caught herself on what felt like rock, though she couldn’t discern it amidst the void engulfing her.  _ Help me, please, someone!  _ Suddenly, there was a bright burst of light, and the blackness vanished. The world around her returned, and she felt her knees give out. Bellamy caught her before she collapsed, falling to the ground with her. She struggled to breathe, clinging to his neck as he wrapped her in his arms, supporting her. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re okay, shh.” She was too stunned to cry or scream, and so she just held tight to Bellamy, focusing on the steady beat of his heart against her own. 


	15. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Bellamy the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Missed me? I’ve def missed you all! Slowly but surely I’m getting my life together and posting again- it’s just been a crazy month of transitions for me. Hope you enjoy this quick installation- don’t worry, there’s more to come soon!

3:15 PM 

Somewhere in the Adirondacks 

 

 

“I’m okay now,” Clarke said softly, once her heart rate had finally slowed. Untangling herself from Bellamy, she slid back to prop herself up against the nearest rock. 

“You definitely don’t seem okay.” 

“Well I am.” Between shaky breaths, she shot him a silencing glare. He stared at her for a long moment, doubt coloring his expression, before moving to lean against the rock beside her. 

“So, what aren’t you telling me?” he finally asked. Clarke shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

“ _ Clarke _ .” She ignored him, staring mutely at the mountainscape before her. Bellamy shifted to face her, resting a hand gently on her knee. “What just happened wasn’t normal. The level of power you possess…” She bit her lip.  _ The most gifted. _ “I’m your Pair. You know that we’re only at our strongest when we trust each other.” Clarke glanced sideways at him, assessing his expression. Her stomach knotted at the concern darkening his warm brown eyes. 

“Fine.” She conceded, closing her eyes and nodding. “I mean it’s probably nothing…” She paused, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to figure out where to begin. “The night before final exams, I overheard a conversation between my parents…” Clarke let her mind return to that night, to the crack in her door and the anxious sound of her mother’s voice filtering down the hall. “I knew I shouldn’t listen, but I just… I  _ knew  _ they were talking about me, and my mom and I had been fighting earlier that day, and I got curious.” Her heart pounded in her ears, and she absentmindedly placed a hand over Bellamy’s, where it still lingered reassuringly on her knee. “She started talking about how scared she was for me to pass my exams and then go off to school. That I should take time off, that Hidden Ivy would corrupt me. And then… then she said something about my teachers calling me ‘the most gifted’ or something. My dad, he tried to convince her that she was being crazy, that she was dwelling on some kind of crazy prophecy?” He tensed beside her, even as he turned over his palm to link his fingers tightly through hers. “And then she said, ‘I’m afraid that if we let her go to school, the next time we see her she’ll be unrecognizable.’” Swallowing, Clarke finally lifted her eyes to meet Bellamy’s gaze. What she discovered in his expression, however, was not judgment or disgust, as she’d feared- rather, it was a mixture of sympathetic and contemplative. Opening his mouth to speak, he was suddenly cut short by a loud rustling from the undergrowth just behind them. “What the-?” Clarke jumped to her feet, Bellamy following suit. “Who’s there?” she called out, approaching the bushes with caution. Her question was met with silence, the plants unmoving as she leaned forward, squinting. She half expected to find someone or something crouching low in the grass, waiting to pounce on them. But there was nothing there. 

“Probably just the wind,” Bellamy said with a shrug. 

“I don’t know, that sounded a little too loud to be the wind. What if somebody heard what I was just telling you?” 

“There’s no one out here Clarke, we’re in the middle of the woods- it’s just us.” Bellamy looked so certain that Clarke almost believed him, and yet… she couldn’t seem to ignore the wary feeling in her gut. Hurrying to retrieve her belongings, she jerked her chin back toward the trail from whence they’d come. 

“I think it’s time we head back to campus.” 


End file.
